A human's heart
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: During a bedroom scare, Casper is surprised to find there is a human completely unafraid of him. Desperate to figure out why, he asks Jimmy to learn more about the boy: Richard Griffin. However... they will soon find the reason he's not afraid of monsters is deeper than they could've ever imagined. Rated T for a few dark themes, OC warning. Enjoy.
1. Unafraid

**I really like this idea. But, I'm not to good writing for humans, so I'm sorry if I mess up too much. Heh... Enjoy!**

* * *

" So... what exactly is a bedroom scare?"

Fatch asked quietly. The little monsters were all on the pirate ship now, heading for Deedstown. It was time for a bedroom scare. Although... Lexi and Fatch both didn't know what it really was, and the vampire was the only one willing to ask.

However, it seemed the ghost was lost in his mind. Or in the other vampire. Thatch finally seemed to notice as well, for he took one look at the ghost before narrowing his eyes.

" Can I help you? "

Immediately Casper turned away, now looking at the prince.

" S-sorry. What was the question? "

Fatch seemed a bit irritated, but repeated the question neither-less.

" What's the bedroom scare? "

" Oh. You sneak into a human child's room and scare them. "

" ... That's stupid. "

To be honest, Casper agreed with him. He hated scaring the fleshies, and scaring kids while they slept just seemed terrible. But if he didn't, then he'd fail. And he couldn't afford to fail.

The boat suddenly jerked to a stop, signaling their arrival in Deedstown. The ghost slowly rose from his seat, not looking forward to his assignment. He'd always hated scaring... and it was more than obvious as well.

He watched as his friends separated, a small part of him wishing they'd stayed. He would much rather hang out with them than do this.

" What's wrong Casper? "

Casper jumped ever so slightly and turned to face Amber. The zombie girl seemed genuinely concerned and slowly approached him.

" N-nothing Amber. "

He replied.

" Just don't want to do this. "

The pink haired girl smiled, and as she passed him, whispered.

" Me either. "

* * *

Turns out Casper was assigned to someone named Richard Griffin, who was twelve years old and in fifth grade. Not much was actually known about this boy, as he apparently moved to Deedstown only a few weeks ago. Scaring him wouldn't be easy.

Finally the ghost reached his house. It was a classy, two story house, and it honestly seemed as if his family was rich.

Casper sighed, turned invisible, and began looking for the boys room. ' Might as well get this over with... ' He thought sadly.

Once he found his room, he froze, taking a minute to analyze the boy. His hair was pitch black, his bangs slightly messy, and he had light brown freckles on the ridge of his nose. Beside him on his night stand was a pair of glasses. Casper couldn't help but wonder what color his eyes were.

Suddenly there was a tap on the window. Casper found his assigned gargoyle was trying to hurry him up. The ghost took a deep breath, and began to make his best scary faces.

" Ooooh! I'm a ghoooost! "

The human scrunched up his eyes briefly before opening them, reaching for his glasses. Turns out his eyes were a bright orange. The child turned to Casper, his droopy eyes showing he was clearly unimpressed.

" ... is that REALLY all you've got? "

Casper stopped out of surprise, looking at the fleshie. The child sat up and turned on his nightstand lamp, reviling his pale skin tone and long black shirt.

" Look ghosty, I've got a test in the morning, and I need my sleep. That and the average child needs 10 hours of sleep a day. So, uh, yeah... can you leave? "

Casper was shocked to say the least. Not only was this boy, Richard, not afraid of him, but he was also standing up to him. This didn't happen to often... even IF the ghost wasn't very scary.

Richard rolled his eyes towards the window, catching the gargoyle.

" ... Is this a project or something? "

Casper pulled back slightly.

" What? "

" Do you have to scare me? Cause I'm telling you right now; I don't care. I'm not afraid of any monsters. Now... "

The boy removed his glasses, turning off his light and laying back down.

" Goodnight. "

Casper had no choice. The gargoyle was yelling at him, and the human wasn't scared. So... he left.

* * *

**School is back, so I may or may not have time to post every day. I hope you understand, and I appreciate your patience. :)**


	2. Planning

**I am so mad at fanfiction net right now. I had this chapter all typed up, and it wouldn't let me post it! Grrr! :(**

**Rant aside, I present the next chapter! :D**

* * *

Casper paced in fear around the staircase that led to the headmasters office. He had just returned from the bedroom scare, and needless to say the headmasters were less than pleased with his results. They were even talking about expulsion, it was so bad.

Luckily Fatch was talking to them, seeing as how he was royalty and all, and they had no choice but to listen to him. They had to, unless they wanted to lose their job. The ghost was just hoping Fatch could convince them not to expel him.

" Casper, calm down. "

The ghost turned to the speaker, Mantha.

" I'm sure things will be ok. After all, Fatch CAN be scary when he wants to be. "

That was true... Fatch really WAS pretty frightening. And by the sound of it, he was actually trying very hard to convince the headmasters not to expel him. They could actually hear the prince yelling at a select few times. They were really just relived that they weren't in that room with him right now.

" Yeah... I just hope I don't get expelled. "

" So who did you fail to scare anyway Casper? "

Realization dawned on Casper; he never told the zombie who he'd failed to scare. He blushed slightly, folding his hands behind his back.

" Um... he was a new kid. Richard Griffin. He moved here a few weeks ago."

" Huh. I wonder if Jimmy knows him yet."

Hmm... maybe Jimmy DID know him. And even if he didn't, he could still learn more about the fleshie. Maybe he could even figure out why he wasn't scared of him.

Suddenly the two heard footsteps, and they looked to see Fatch walking down the steps at an unusually slow pace. They almost thought the prince had failed... until he grinned.

" Piece of cake, Casper. "

The ghost immediately sighed in great relief.

" Oh thank goodness. Thanks Fatch. "

Mantha crossed her arms, unable to believe it really. It just seemed... impossible.

" How did you get them to change their minds? "

Fatch smirked, crossing his arms as well.

" Simple. I threatened to leave scare school as well. And since Kibosh wants me in school, those two would more than likely get fired if I left. "

" ... Huh. "

Mantha hummed, clearly impressed.

* * *

Dinner had passed, and Casper took this as an opportunity to seek out Jimmy in Deedstown. He couldn't help it... he HAD to know why this human hadn't been afraid of him. It just didn't seem natural. Floating through the fleshie's window, he found his best friend playing a computer game. He smiled softly at this, floating over to him, easily getting his attention.

" Oh hey Casper. What's up? "

" Not much. "

The ghost replied.

" But I was wondering... do you know anyone by the name of Richard Griffin?"

Jimmy's eyes narrowed a bit in thought and confusion.

" ... Yes... he's the new kid in my class. Doesn't talk much... why? "

" Are you friends? "

" Not really. Again, he doesn't talk much. Casper, why are you asking me this? "

Casper looked down at the translucent hands in his lap, preparing to tell his human friend the whole story.

" Well... yesterday, the school had a bedroom scare test. "

" Oh yeah. There was this purple haired girl in my room. "

Casper smiled softly, realizing Lexi had been assigned to his friend.

" Anyway, uh, I got assigned to Richard. But... he wasn't afraid of me at all. He actually stood up to me. "

The humans eyes widened upon hearing this.

" That's kinda why I'm here. Do you think you could figure out why he wasn't afraid of me? "

Jimmy looked down, unsure if he would like doing this. Richard was so quiet, so it would be a bit awkward talking to him. And he knew next to nothing about him, so there wasn't anything he knew of that they had in common.

But... Casper WAS his best friend. And he'd always been there for HIM when he needed a favor. Even when he came to scare school to hide from Norman. This was the least he could do for his friend. Finally he sighed, clearly giving in.

" Ok Casper. I'll see what I can do. "

The ghost smiled widely, floating up towards the ceiling in joy.

" Thanks Jimmy! You're the best! "

With that, the ghost flew out of the room, leaving the human to ponder as to how he'd do this.

* * *

**Hurray! I'm really enjoying this do far. Reviews are deeply appreciated. Thank you to all of my readers. You guys are the highlight of my day. :')**


	3. Learning

**Two chapters in one day because, again, I couldn't post yesterday. So this is so I can make up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The bell sounded at the human school, signaling recess had begun. Jimmy Bradley slowly walked out onto the school playground, searching for a particular kid. As he promised Casper, he was searching for Richard. He said he'd learn more about him, and he was going to do just that.

The only question was… where was he?

The boy had been looking all over: the kickball field, the four square area, even the play set. But the other was nowhere to be found. Maybe he stayed in side for some reason? Maybe he had lunch detention? Maybe-… maybe he was sitting near the fence.

The humans blue eyes finally managed to find Richard sitting all alone near the fence boarder, drawing on a sketch pad. Casper's description of him was pretty spot on, except now he wore an unzipped black coat with a white shirt beneath it, light black jeans and pitch black boots. It didn't seem to bother him at all that he was alone. In fact… he… actually seemed to enjoy it.

Jimmy sighed ever so slightly, bracing himself for the obvious discomfort of silence that was sure to come. The human walked in front of the new kid, quickly getting his attention.

" H-hi. My names, Jimmy. "

The other seemed a bit hesitant, before slowly smiling back, closing up his sketch book.

" I'm Richard. Um… would you care to sit? "

Jimmy smiled, amazed at how seemingly open the other was being and sat beside him.

" You're incredible Jimmy. "

The blond looked at the other in confusion, wondering why he would just up and say something like that. After all, they DID just meet.

" Why? "

Richard looked down, as if he were upset about something.

" It's just… at my old school, nobody would be caught DEAD talking to me… "

Jimmy tried to keep his surprise in, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

" Why would they not want to talk to you? You seem so nice. "

" I guess I was just too… weird. I'd explain, but you probably wouldn't believe me either…"

… Wow. Richard was kind of depressing. But what wouldn't he believe him about? Why would he even think he wouldn't believe him? His best friend WAS a ghost. Not like he could tell him that though. Jimmy decided to change the subject, seeing as how the current one seemed to upset him. But what else could they talk about? Looking down, he saw Richard's sketch book out of the corner of his eye. _' Maybe I can ask him about his art work… '_

" Hey Richard. "

He began softly.

" What were you drawing before I came over? "

The other blushed a bit, hugging his sketch book close to his chest.

" J-just... a few practice drawings... "

" Can I see? "

Richard seemed very hesitant, but he slowly handed the other his book. Jimmy opened it gently, actually very impressed at what he saw in the book. The first one he saw was of a tall, powerful looking vampire. He had spiky black hair, and a black cape. Turning the page, he found a female angel. She was sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around her knees and her face was half hidden in her knees. Her wings, which were very well drawn and detailed, were seemingly fluttering in the air. The third one was of another vampire. But this one differed greatly from the first one. This one was much younger looking, his hair black, messy and short, whilst his short bangs were white. He wore an all black attire, he had deep purple eyes, and light gray skin. To be honest... he appeared to be a bit sad. He was sitting criss cross, arms crossed as he was hunched over, bangs covering his left eye. Despite his sad facial expression, he was smiling, his fangs very well drawn.

Flipping through more pages, he found that that particular vampire appeared more than once. It seemed as if Richard was rather fond of this one.

" ... Huh. "

Jimmy hummed, turning back to the first page that particular vampire was on.

" These are very good Richard. "

The paler human blushed, looking down so that his hair covered his eyes.

" Whose this? "

Richard looked to the photo Jimmy was pointing to, making a soft worried face.

" It's... just an image that's been stuck in my head for a few years now... eh... four, years now. "

To tell the truth, he knew his name. But he didn't want to say it in fear he might know him.

" Well, they're really well drawn. "

Richard blushed again, slowly grabbing his book from the other.

" Th-thank you. "

Suddenly a bell could be heard, signaling the end of recess. The two stood up, watching as the crowd began to head back into the school. The two turned towards each other, smiling softly.

" So, do you wanna, I don't know, hang out tonight? "

Jimmy said, slightly nervous.

" Maybe, stay for dinner? "

Richard seemed a little hesitant, looking off to the side before turning back.

" Sounds... nice. Sure! What time? "

" Four thirty? "

" Cool. Well... see you then. "

Jimmy smiled as Richard walked ahead, the human now beginning to enjoy this favor. He was actually beginning to think maybe Richard could be a good friend. Slowly the boy began to head back to class as well.

* * *

**I like this story very much. I bet no buddy can guess who the vampire was. Heheh... Goodnight!**


	4. Dinner digging

**I'm at a bit of a loss for this chapter... please hang in there. I'll make it work! ;)**

* * *

" Hey dad? "

Jimmy said softly, tugging at his dad's arm. Graham looked down at the blond, smiling warmly at his child.

" Yes Jimmy? "

" Can my new friend Richard come over for dinner? "

Graham looked slightly confused for a moment, honestly surprised that Jimmy had invited someone to dinner. The child hardly ever invited anyone over. Maybe this was a good sign... slowly the man smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Of course son. I look forward to meeting your new friend. "

* * *

The adults looked at Richard, wondering why he was so quiet. The pale child was being polite, carefully poking at his spaghetti and eating wordlessly. To be honest, it seemed like he was more shy than anything.

Rebecca cleared her throat, gaining the boys attention rather quickly.

" So Richard, how are you liking Deedstown? "

The pale boy put his fork down, smiling, and folding his hands in his lap.

" Actually I've lived here before. "

The Bradley family all turned to him, genuinely confused.

" Really? "

" Uh, yeah. born here to. My family moved to this nice little place called Twilight Town when I was eight, and well, now, my father got another job offer here, so we moved back. "

" I've never heard of Twilight Town... "

Graham muttered, looking down into his drink.

" Not many people have. It's a really small, quiet town. Although it's infested with-... "

The boy suddenly cut himself off, looking down into his meal. The others waited for him to say something, but he never did. Finally Rebecca decided to say something.

" Infested with what sweetie? "

" ... creatures... "

Almost immediately Graham perked up at this, dropping the fork that had been in his hand.

" Really?! "

Richard pulled back slightly, not expecting that kind of reaction from the man.

" Y-you don't think I'm crazy? "

" Of course not Rich! "

The child looked down, seemingly upset at the nickname.

" Um... Richard, please... "

" Right Richard! Of course I don't think you're crazy! I'm a creature catcher! Besides, even if I wasn't, I would never think you're crazy! "

The child blushed, face completely blank for a few brief moments before he smiled brightly.

" Oh thank goodness! I thought you wouldn't believe me! Nobody else ever does! Not even my dad! "

Jimmy's grew wide upon hearing this; was this the reason the other kids found him weird back in Twilight Town? And why would they not believe him? If the town was infested with creatures, then why wouldn't they? Maybe they only came around when they had to...

" Hey Richard, have you ever considered becoming a professional creature catcher? "

Suddenly Richard began to choke on his drink, coughing harshly. Rebecca immediately rushed over, patting the child on the back. It took a few seconds, but Richard slowly calmed down, and Jimmy couldn't help but wonder why he'd reacted so badly. Did he think it was a bad idea?

" U-um... I actually have. But, eh, I wouldn't be cut out for it... "

" Why not? "

" I-I just... couldn't. Ever. "

At the tone of Richards voice, the creature catcher dropped the subject.

* * *

The rest of dinner remained rather silent, none of them knowing what to say. Richard seemed to calm down a great deal, and was now helping Rebecca clean the dishes. The boy just seemed so polite...

Jimmy quietly approached the pale boy, tapping his shoulder softly.

" Um, Richard? "

The boys head wipped around to face the blond, smiling softly.

" Yes? "

" Can I ask why you don't want to be a creature catcher? "

Richard looked down and at the bowl he had been washing, contemplating wether or not he should tell him. Finally he gave in and sighed.

" ... Cause I feel it's wrong to hunt them. That... and I once had a creature friend. "

Rebecca took one look at the children, before drying her hands and leaving, knowing this was a very personal subject for Richard.

" You think I'm crazy now, don't you...? "

Jimmy quickly shook his head, moving to the other side of the latter, beginning to dry the dishes.

" Not at all. I actually have a creature friend. A ghost named Casper. "

Richard froze up slightly, his mind making a connection.

" ... Does he have really bright blue eyes? "

" Uh... yeah? "

" Oh him. "

" Who were you friends with Richard? "

L ... Remember that one picture... that one you saw repeatedly in my sketch book? "

Jimmy nodded; how could he forget?

" That was him. We had a lot in common, and he even helped me out a few times. "

" What happened? "

" ... I moved away. "

Immediately the other felt bad for bringing that up, face scrunching up a bit.

" Sorry. "

Richard merely shrugged in response.

" Don't be. Not your fault. "

" What was his name? "

Once again Richard froze. But this time... he seemed to be in pain. It was as if the mere thought of his name hurt the boy. Suddenly he placed the bowl he had been washing onto the counter and began to walk out of the kitchen.

" It's late... "

He muttered in a monotone.

" I need to get going. See you in school Jimmy. "

With that, Richard closed the front door, leaving Jimmy there confused.

* * *

**I feel like I just rushed the ending. Sorry if you agree with me. Bonsoir! **


	5. Disaster falls

**I know I haven't been putting up many cover pictures lately, but in haven't stopped. I'll still be doing them. That's my only announcement for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Richard laughed slightly at Jimmy's joke, smiling brightly in the process. A couple of days had gone by, and the two had begun to become close friend. To be honest, hanging around Jimmy made Richard feel normal. Not such a freaky kid anymore. He'd never had any human friends... so this was very nice.

School had ended for the day, and the two were heading towards Richards house. His dad wouldn't be home, but Richard preferred it that way. It would be better...

Finally the two made it to the boys house, and almost immediately Jimmy's mouth flung open. This house just looked so... classy. And beautiful. And huge! Was Richard rich?

Richard smirked at the others gawked expression, slowly getting the keys out of his coat pocket and unlocking the door. Once inside, Jimmy was equally impressed by the living room. It had white furniture and walls, a golden brown carpet, a huge tv towards the front end of the room, and on the far right side of the wall was a HUGE fish tank with at least eight large oscars. Jimmy turned to Richard, eyes wide in awe.

" How big is that fish tank? "

" 200 gallons. "

The blond couldn't seem to find his voice any longer, to surprised to even think. Luckily Richard saw this and understood, giggling softly.

" Would you like a snack? "

Jimmy nodded, again unable to speak. Richard laughed now, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the kitchen. Once there, the paler child opened the fridge and brought out crackers, cheese and sausage. Soon he was separating them, a small part of him wishing that Jimmy wasn't here so he could organize this in an easier way. But oh well. Again, it was cool to have an actual human friend.

Richard handed Jimmy his plate and soon began dragging him back to the living room, sitting him across from the tv.

* * *

_The orange demon grinned at the sight of the children, ready to pounce. He hadn't been to active lately, and he was bored as hell. He needed to do something, and this was just perfect. _

_Standing up and stretching his wings, the demon began to head to his dimensional portal, ready to cause a little chaos._

* * *

Richard sighed, finishing up his snack and placing it on the cushion between him and Jimmy. The two had been watching cartoons for a little while and they were beginning to get a little bored. TV was great and all, but it only went so far, you know?

The pale child looked at the stack of video games near the tv stand, realizing that that might be a bit more entertaining than watching tv. Smirking slightly, he nudged Jimmy's side, quickly getting his attention.

" Wanna play some video games? "

Jimmy's eyes seemed to light up upon the mention of video games, quickly sitting up.

" Sure! Sounds neat! "

Richard smiled, racing over and hooking up his game system. It was a Wii U, which had yet to make it to stores. Jimmy raised an eyebrow, truly confused. How did Richard have a Wii U if they weren't being sold right now? They had been advertised on TV and all, but it wasn't in stores.

" ... Um... "

The dark haired boy quickly turned to the other, giving him his full attention.

" Yes? "

" How did you get that? "

" Oh simple! My dad helps make electronics! It ranges from game systems to water proof iPods. He gets to keep the first successful creations as well. Which kinda explains the Wii here. It also explains why we're kinda rich... "

... Could this guy get any cooler right now?

As Richard went to put in a game, a strange ball of fire came from seemingly no where, hitting the game system and destroying it completely. Richard immediately pulled back and away from the fire, looking around for the source of the flames. Almost instantly he found it. There, standing no more than ten feet away, was the freakiest looking demon Richard had ever seen. And also the coolest. Strange, he knew.

The orange one grinned, not feeling to sociable right now. So he merely set himself on fire and bounded around the room,letting it catch on fire as well.

The two boys ducked down, trying not to get burned, or to breath in too much smoke.

The demon finally stopped, looking at the boys in pure satisfaction.

" See you later kids. "

As quickly as he came, he vanished, leaving the boys there scared and alone.

* * *

" Jimmy! "

Richard yelled, despite the fact Jimmy was rather close to him.

" Yeah?! "

" I know how to get out of here! We just need to crawl over to the door! Follow me! "

There was such a shift in Richard's attitude. He was normally quiet and less severe. But now... now he was taking charge and thinking quickly on his feet. Almost like a creature would. Jimmy nodded and began to crawl behind the paler one, now covering his nose and mouth with one hand. He couldn't afford to breathe in any smoke right now. It could either kill him, or permanently damage his lungs. Either way...

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they reached the door. Richard pulled his black coat sleeve down, grabbing as much of it as he could and grabbed the door nob, quickly turning it. _' Smart... '_ Jimmy thought, clearly impressed. _' As he won't get burned this way... ' _Standing up now, one hand still clamped over his mouth, Jimmy slowly passed Richard so he wouldn't knock him over as he was standing up.

Suddenly Richard could hear the snapping of wood. Almost immediately he realized it was the wood above the door. Without thinking (literally without thinking), he rushed forward and shoved Jimmy out of the way.

* * *

Jimmy moaned slightly, having landed harshly on his stomach. What just happened...?

The blond heard another moan, this one not coming from him. Dread began to rise up in the very pit of his stomach as he realized who it was. Scrambling to his feet, he rushed back to the fallen ruins of the front door, realizing that Richard was more than likely buried underneath the rubble.

The human immediately began to yank the planks of wood away, trying desperately to find the other. _' Please don't die on me Richard. '_ He thought sadly on the brink of tears. Tears of fear... _' Please be ok... ' _

Pulling away a particularly heavy piece of wood, he was slightly relieved when he saw a pale hand sticking out. Now doubling his efforts, he threw more away for his friend, now seeing his head and upper back.

Richard moaned in obvious pain, and it sent fear further into Jimmy's heart. The child bent down and lifted his head a bit. The child had to swallow away a small wave of sickness. Richard wasn't in a TERRIBLE state, but he did have blood rushing down the left part of his face and over his eye, beginning at his head somewhere. _' I've gotta get him out of here... ' _Jimmy mentally panicked._ ' He needs some medical attention. And quick. ' _

The human tried to lift more rubble off him, but the rest consisted of stones, too heavy for him to lift himself. He panted, almost wanting to cry at the moment. Now what could he do?

Something glistened out of the corner of his eye, causing him to look down. There, on the ground near Richard's coat pocket, was a perfectly in tact cell phone. Jimmy huffed happily, carefully grabbing it and calling 911. While it was ringing, he looked down at. Richard, placing a shaky hand onto his friends back.

" Don't worry Richard. "

He said softly, though he knew his friend couldn't hear him.

" Everything will be ok. "

* * *

**I feel so mean... poor Richard. **

**Bonsoir everyone. **


	6. Recovery

**More sad stuff. Sorry. Hope you still like it though!**

* * *

Jimmy cringed harshly, clinging to his mother Rebecca as they waited for the doctor to return with the results. The small group of three had arrived not too long ago with the ambulance, and was now waiting to hear if Richard would be ok.

To be honest… Jimmy was still in shock. He couldn't believe all this had happened. One minute they were watching TV and the next… well… Richard was saving his life.

That last thought hit the child hard. Richard might've just given up his life for him. What if he died right now? Or worse, what if he didn't die, but something bad happened to his brain so that he would never be the same? _' Oh man… ' _Jimmy thought sadly. _' Please don't let that happen… ' _

" Jimmy. "

The child looked up at his dad, waiting for the question he'd been anticipating for a while now.

" What happened, exactly? "

Jimmy sighed; yep. That's what he'd been waiting for. He might as well get this over with…

* * *

Richard whimpered slightly, holding the ice in place as the doctor, Jenette, was checking to see if there was any permanent damage on the brain monitor. His head hurt, but he knew he could handle this. He got them often enough for them to feel natural now, and they didn't bother him anymore. He was really just worried about one thing… would he still be able to—?

" Well Richard. "

Jenette interrupted midsentence, actually making the human slightly relieved.

" It seems like there was no permanent damage done to your brain… although I'd recommend resting for a bit. It looks like you'll be experiencing headaches for a while now. "

This, in all honesty, was to be expected. With a blow to the head that massive, how wouldn't he experience headaches? Even someone like him could get them… scratch that ESSPECIALLY someone like him could get them.

" May I have your father's phone number honey? "

Richards eyes widened in fear.

" I need to contact him so I can tell him what happe—"

" NO! "

He accidentally yelled, causing the girl to back up a bit. Realizing his mistake, he immediately lowered his voice.

" I-I can't… he's at work… and besides… he wouldn't want to be bothered with this… "

The purple haired woman looked disturbed by this, wondering why the hell his father wouldn't want to be bothered with a situation as severe as this. His child had received a severe head injury, and he wouldn't care? Jenette frowned, turning and heading out to call the Bradley family.

Richard looked at the glass of water across from him, wondering if he could... focusing to the best of his ability, he narrowed his eyes at the glass... only to gain a sharp pain in the front part end of his brain. He growled pathetically, gripping his forehead tightly. _' So I can't then... '_

" Richard! "

The pale boy looked towards the door, eyes wide as he saw the Bradley family. Jimmy rushed over to Richard, quickly sitting beside him.

" Oh thank goodness! Are you ok? "

Richard could feel his face heating up uncomfortably, smiling widely.

" Yeah I'm fine. "

" Are you sure? Your head... "

Richard squirmed slightly, not used to such attention. Not even from his own family.

" Yeah. I'm sure. "

He honestly felt ok. But he wasn't thinking ok. It had just dawned on him that his dad wouldn't be too pleased about the house being burned down. It was enough to make his stomach ache.

" Richard. "

The boy looked up at Mr. Bradley, who was smiling brightly.

" You save our Jimmy. We'd like to repay you somehow. What do you need? "

Well... as he just mentally said, the house had been burned down. He didn't have anywhere else to go, so...

" I, er, would like a place to stay... "

Graham looked at him in obvious pity, and a slight hint of confusion.

" Don't your parents have anywhere for you to stay? "

Richard looked down, his face getting a down cast expression. His bangs were covering his eyes.

" Parent... my mom died years ago... and my dad's away on a business trip right now... he won't be back for a while... "

" A business trip? Why that's preposterous! "

Rebecca huffed.

" You only just moved to this town and already your father is out on a business trip! And aren't you only twelve? You shouldn't be left home alone! "

" It's ok... I don't mind it really... "

Rebecca placed a gentle hand in the child's shoulder, feeling deeply sorry for him. Everybody else had a similar opinion. What parent would leave their child alone like this...?

Jimmy looked up at his parents in a pleading way, and they both knew how much their son wanted to help the other. Graham smiled and helped Richard to his feet. The pale child swayed a bit, his head spinning, causing him to feel dizzy. And Graham could tell, as he kept an arm beneath the child's arm.

" Yes Richard. We'd be honored if you'd stay with us for a while. Now let's go. "

Suddenly there was a clap, getting everyone to turn towards the door, seeing the doctor Jenette had returned, and was now smiling ear to ear.

" That was absolutely beautiful! "

She sang, skipping over to Richard.

" Anyway, I just came over to hand Richard his prescription. Just take one if your headaches get too bad. "

Richard nodded, carefully taking it.

" Thank you miss Jenette. "

Graham smiled, carefully pushing the child through the door.

" Come on. Let's go home. "

* * *

**I think this will turn out to be a longer story, so I hope you all enjoy. Bonsoir my friends!**


	7. Trouble

**I can't believe how cruel I am to my characters. :(**

**I'm sorry if anyone gets sad. Skip over if you need to.**

* * *

" Really Jimmy? "

Casper said in confusion.

" He had a creature friend? "

" Yeah. A vampire. Could it have been Fatch? "

The two best friends were in the park now, sitting on the bench. But the only reason they were even here was because the human had realized he had never told his ghost friend the reason Richard hadn't been afraid of him.

A couple days had gone by since Richard had come to stay with him and his family, and it seemed like the boy was getting better. He was taking his medicine less and less, and he seemed to be thinking clearer. He even managed to stay focused for longer. So basically he was doing much better.

Now that they were good friends, Jimmy didn't want to talk about Richard behind his back. But he had also promised Casper an explanation. At least this wasn't to big a deal.

Casper made a face that proved he found this guess ridiculous.

" I highly doubt it. He hates humans more than anything. "

" Huh. Well... I've seen a picture of him. He had short black hair, white bangs and purple eyes. Oh, and an all black attire. "

" Purple eyes huh? Well then it couldn't have been him anyway. "

" I thought Fatch DID have purple eyes. "

Casper looked at his human friend oddly, as if he didn't understand how he couldn't know what color the vampires eyes were.

" No... red. Who are YOU thinking of? "

" That rude little vampire who likes to mess with everyone? "

Realization dawned on Casper as he figured out who he was talking about.

" Oh! You mean Thatch! "

Jimmy blinked, almost not catching the difference in name.

" Thatch has purple eyes. But even so, it couldn't be him either. He hates humans too. "

Jimmy was honestly wondering who Richards vampire friend was. At this point, it could've been just about anyone. He just wanted to know... the curiosity was getting the best of him.

" Anyway Jimmy. "

The blond jumped slightly, turning to his ghostly friend.

" How's Richard? Are you guys friends now, or did you just ask him why he wasn't scared of me? "

The human smiled brightly.

" Yeah we're friends. He's actually staying at my house now. "

" Why? "

" His house burned down... "

Casper's eyes grew wide upon hearing this, looking at the boy in pure shock.

" What?! "

" Yeah... this orange... THING burned it down. "

Casper looked a bit angry at this, crossing his arms in a huff.

" What is WRONG with that demon? "

" You know him? "

" Of course! He's been attacking scare school for a while now. He nearly killed Thatch a while back... "

Oh wow... this demon sounded like bad news. Jimmy certainly hoped this was the last time he'd see him. He'd hate if that demon tried to find him at any time in the future.

Looking up at the sky, Jimmy found the sky was beginning to darken, signaling it was time for him to go home. Pushing himself off the bench, he turned to Casper, giving him a small wave.

" I should be getting home Casper. I'll see you later! "

* * *

The human boy shuddered slightly as the cold wind blew violently against him. He knew he should've worn a jacket... luckily his house was in sights.

There was... ONE thing off. Everyone was standing outside on the house, talking to a strange man with black hair and a long black coat.

Jimmy slowly approached the group, finding that Richard was actually beside this man.

Graham turned to his son, smiling widely.

" Jimmy! There you are! We have news!"

Jimmy slowly walked up to his fathers side, looking at Richard and the man. Richard appeared to be grinning nervously, one arm behind his back. The man next to him appeared to have a hand on the boys back. The man also didn't appear to be too happy. It was like he was forcing himself to be friendly.

" This is Richards dad: Mr. Griffin. He's come to take Richard to a nice hotel until their house is rebuilt. "

Mr. Griffin forced a grin at the Bradleys, seriously not convincing Jimmy at all. There was something wrong with this man...

" You see, I couldn't BEAR to be away from my little Richy. "

Richard winced, clearly not liking that nickname.

" So I thought I'd come get him. Thank you SO much for taking care of him. But I'd like to take him home and... take CARE of him. "

The way this man was talking made him feel sick. What was about this man that made him want to puke?

" Come ON Richard. "

He said. Richard's right eye twitched, showing that he was feeling something. Was he in pain maybe?

" Let's go. "

" Y-yes sir... "

Jimmy could feel his eyes widen; was Richard... scared?

Mr. Bradley began to say his farewells to Mr. Griffin, buying a few minutes for Jimmy to look at Richard. He was trying to figure out what could possibly make the boy scared. The pale boy in question turned to Jimmy, grinning widely. Suddenly he mouthed the word: "help". Jimmy narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong. Why would he...?

Suddenly Mr. Griffin yanked Richard closer, reviling to only Jimmy that the man was twisting Richard's arm from behind his back.

" Come on RICHARD. Lets go. "

Richard forced himself to grin. The man removed his hand, and the pale child immediately brought his arm forward, rubbing it tenderly. The child looked at Jimmy sadly before following his father.

* * *

" Dad Richards in trouble! "

Jimmy cried, pulling at his dads arm. The family was back inside, trying to get the boy to go to bed. Graham bent down to his eye level, grabbing his shoulders, trying to keep him still.

" Jimmy! What do you mean?! "

" Couldn't you see it?! His dad is evil! "

" How do you know that?! "

" I just do! Richard was terrified! "

" Jimmy! "

Graham forced his son still, unable to do anything else for him.

" We have no actual proof, and we don't even know where he lives! There would be nothing we could do if you're right! "

Jimmy frowned, close to tears, hugging his dad. Graham hugged him back, stroking his hair, praying that his son was wrong about this.

* * *

Richard let out a grunt, shaking furiously as his back made harsh contact with the floor. He couldn't control his shaking... carefully placing a hand on his burning left cheek, silently thankful it was covered by the longer, messier half of his bangs.

" How could burn down my house?! "

The man in front of him, his father, hissed.

" I leave you alone for a couple days and you do that?! "

" I-I'm sorry... "

Richard whimpered, not daring to stand back up.

" Oh you're sorry?! That won't fix my house! "

The child let out a quiet scream, feeling a deep, fiery pain in his rib cage, rolling onto his other side instinctively. He kept his eyes closed, trying not to break.

" This isn't the end boy. "

Mr. Griffin growled, stomping over to his bed.

" Not even close. "

Richard refused to move in fear he'd get hit again, curling up into a tight ball. He ended up sleeping there for the night as well, fear gripping his heart as he slipped into dreamland.

* * *

**I wanted to cry while writing this... :'(**

**I'm done for tonight. Goodnight everyone.**


	8. Twist

**I'm ready to kill someone. However... I shall not revile who. But I feel many of you will be glad he's dead. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days had gone by, and in truth, Jimmy was beginning to get worried. Richard had stopped coming over, and he even started to avoid conversations with him. To be honest, it didn't bother him to much. What DID bother him was the physical condition he was in. It seemed to be getting worse everyday.

On the first day, Richard was shaking, wearing his hair completely over the left part of his face. He hardly said a word, and when he did, his voice was completely broken.

On the second day, he seemed to have thicker bandages around his head, and appeared to be on the verge of passing out a few times. His shaking had gotten worse, and he barely seemed to be there. He even began speaking nonsense on some occasions. He couldn't even answer an easy math question.

On the third day, he was limping, avoiding putting pressure on his left leg. Blood had leaked through his bandages, and he spoke indescribably. It seemed like he was mentally running from someone. But the worst thing was that on one occasion, he fell. And as Jimmy was helping him up, he saw the entire left part of his face, the part that he'd been hiding with his bangs, covered in serious cuts and bruises. Richard denied everything when he was questioned, but Jimmy knew better. It was obvious something was going on. And he just prayed he could figure out what it was.

Jimmy groaned slightly, having trouble balancing Richard as they walked. Today was officially day four, and Richard was now almost incapable of walking. He needed Jimmy's help walking back to the hotel.

Jimmy wanted to spark a conversation with him a few times, but he quickly shot it down, knowing Richard wouldn't speak back. It hurt knowing that the dark haired boy was gradually losing his ability to speak, think, or even walk.

Looking at his friend, he realized his glasses actually had a crack in them now. But around his glasses, however, were multiple scars. Did his glasses break while they were on his face? That was almost as bad as all the cuts and bruises on the left side of his face.

" ... Jim... Jimmy... "

The blond jumped slightly, turning to the dark haired boy in true shock. This was the first time all day he'd heard the boy speak.

" Yes? "

He asked softly, hoping Richard wouldn't clam up now.

" I... I need to stop... "

Jimmy frowned, stopped moving and let Richard take his own balance. Richard almost instantly gripped his rib cage, panting violently. Jimmy wished so badly that he could help right now. This was so serious... it was terrifying.

Suddenly something crashed into Richard, sending him and who ever it was down to the ground. Jimmy was instantly worried, naturally, seeing as how Richard was not in a good condition. Getting tackled like that probably didn't help.

" UGH! "

Richard snapped, shoving whoever it was off of him.

" Get off of me you jerk that freakin hurt! "

Wow... Jimmy had never heard Richard yell like that before. Turning, Jimmy was truly surprised to find that it was Thatch that had run into Richard.

The gray vampire looked as if he'd seen a ghost, his violet eyes never leaving Richard. His mouth hung open, his fangs exposed freely to the human world, and it seemed like he was trying to say something. But nothing came.

Richard was glaring the vampire down, waiting for him to leave. He wasn't expecting any form of apology, but he WAS expecting him to leave. There was no reason for him to stay here. Not unless he wanted garlic up his nose. Richard always carried a bit in case of vampire attacks...

Thatch soon stood up quickly and ran away, running faster than he normally would. It was honestly confusing to Jimmy, but he also didn't really care. he was really just worried about Richard. He carefully helped the pale boy back up to his feet, getting even more concerned as Richard seemed even paler, if that was even possible.

" Are you ok, Richard? "

Richard groaned, clutching at his ribs again.

" Yeah... "

Jimmy frowned for the up umpteenth time that day, helping his friend walk again.

* * *

Casper sighed; this was just not his day. The school had gone out for a field test, and he couldn't seem to scare anyone. His friends had done well. Especially Fatch, who merely hissed to scare a grown man. Even Lexi and Amber managed to scare someone by either pulling their chin with a shadow, or removing their own head and growling. Guess Casper was just a bit off his game today... luckily he had Fatch around to help if the headmasters tried to expel him again.

" Thatch? "

Said twin headed creature called, looking around for the gray skinned vampire. The little monsters were on the pirate ship now, ready to head out. Casper looked around for Thatch, realizing he was not on the ship. Where could he be? Did he maybe not know they were heading out?

Alder and Dash groaned, realizing that the vampire was not on the ship.

" Casper. "

Dash hissed, turning to the ghost.

" Could you go get that little devil? "

Casper nodded, floating away from the ship and into Deedstown. As he searched, he began to wonder what Thatch could be up to.

* * *

Richard scrubbed vigorously, trying his best to get the floor cleaned up before his father got back into the room. His father always liked a clean floor, and made him scrub it all the time. It was his most common chore.

He was still feeling terrible, but still a bit better now that he'd had a school break. School was the only way he could escape this torture. School was by far his favorite time of the day.

Suddenly he heard the door begin to squeak open, signaling his fathers return. He swallowed thickly; he hadn't finished the floor... he was gonna get hit again...

He could feel his hair being pulled together and pulled up, forcing him to get onto his feet. Needless to say... he was terrified at this point.

" So Richard. "

His father hissed, letting go of the boys hair and moving in front of him.

" Did you finish your chores? "

Richard sadly shook his head, feeling more and more dread boil up into his stomach. Mr. Griffin glared harshly and left. The boy almost thought that was it, but he was quickly proven wrong when his father returned, one hand behind his back. Before he could even react, he screamed in unbearable pain as something was shoved deep into his chest, causing him to fall to the ground, clutching around the weapon that was still in his chest. It had been a knife.

" Your pathetic. "

The man sneered, easily towering over the boy.

" I can't believe you thought I'd treat you right after what you did. "

Richard tried to speak, to prove him wrong, but all that came out was blood.

" You've lost your usefulness to me. It's time for you to go. "

" NO! "

A shrill voice cried, shocking both of the mortals. Mr. Griffin began to look around, trying to find the source of the sound, only to be kicked to the ground.

Richard looked up, finding a caped, hooded figure hanging from the chandelier. He suddenly jumped down, landing on one knee. He also wasted no time in pouncing onto the man, viciously punching the human over and over again.

" How date you talk to him like that?! "

The figure cried, now aiming for his face.

" What's wrong with you?! He's your son! "

Mr. Griffin growled, shoving the hooded figure off of him.

" Why the hell do you care?! "

He yelled, kicking the figure in the face about where his nose would be.

" You don't even know us! "

" You're w-wrong... "

The boy shuddered, voice breaking to the point of proving he was actually a child himself. He slowly got back to his feet, blood now running down his face.

" I-I do know Richard... "

Richard looked up, tears now rushing down his face. This guy knew him...?

" Which is why I can't let you kill him! "

The figure suddenly lunged at the older's throat, but he didn't choke him. Instead, he BIT him. The man let out a blood curdling scream as the hooded figure clung onto him, actually knocking them back to the ground again.

It was the bite that proved to Richard that this boy was a vampire. He had seen his fangs... the boy tried to reach out to the boy, but his world was fading out... he couldn't do it...

The hooded figure finally moved away from Mr. Griffin, leaving the man in a pool of his own blood. He turned around, rushing over and kneeling down in front of Richard, carefully sitting him up. That's when he noticed the knife in his chest. Taking a firm hold of it, he swallowed and pulled it out. The poor boy screamed horribly, writhing in pain.

" I-I'm so sorry Richard... "

He apologized, standing up and bringing the human into his arms.

" I'll get you some help... "

The next thing Richard knew, he was being rushed out of the hotel room and through out the streets of Deedstown.

* * *

" I can't find him... "

Casper said sadly to his human friend.

" Have you by chance seen him? "

" Well... he ran into Richard earlier, but other than that no. "

The two had been searching the town together for a while now, tying desperately to find Thatch, but they had no luck. They were beginning to lose hope at this point. Maybe Thatch just didn't want to be found.

Suddenly a black blur rushed in front of them, and Jimmy barely noticed that Richard was in the hooded persons arms. The human gasped, trying to get Casper's attention.

" Casper, that was Richard! Somethings wrong, let's go! "

Immediately the two began to chase after the hooded figure, trying not to let them get away. Unfortunately, the figure was fast, maybe almost as fast as Mantha. So they couldn't catch up to them, but they COULD follow the, to where they were going. Soon, they found that they were at the local creature hospital. Jimmy froze briefly before pressing on. Why would whoever that was be bringing Richard here...?

Once inside, they saw the figure placing Richard down on a cot, stopping so they wouldn't bother them. Richard looked up at the hooded man, raising his hand. The darker on went to shake it, but Richard's hand shot forward and grabbed the others hood, yanking it down.

And everyone was shocked at who they found it to be.

" Y-you're... "

Richard wheezed.

" You're that guy who... ran into me earlier... "

Casper's mouth quivered as it hung, unable to believe who he saw.

" ... Thatch...?! "

* * *

**Twist! **

**P.S. I'm so glad Richard's dad is gone. He was terrible. Bonsoir. **


	9. Unexpected

**I don't know what to say. It's difficult to speak after last chapter. ^_^' Enjoy**!

* * *

Casper stared at Thatch as he pulled his winter hooded cape off, beginning to fold it up. There was a band on his now purple nose, as it was apparently broken.

The ghost had no idea what to say to the vampire, as he never would've thought the creature would stand up for human, let alone save ones life.

Thatch looked up at the ghost, quickly looking back down. He wouldn't have minded if the doctor and Richard had figured out it was him. Actually he'd have PREFERRED if Richard had figured out it was him. But Casper of all people... this was bound to be sent all over the school. This was the last thing he needed.

" Thatch... "

Casper muttered, trying to remain calm. Also, to keep Thatch from wanting to punch him.

" Why... why did you-? "

" Uh-Uh! "

Thatch interupted, holding a hand in front of the ghosts face.

" I'm not talking about what I did without a lawyer present. "

Casper scrunched up his face, not understanding what Thatch was talking about.

" Wha...? "

Thatch huffed and turned around, crossing his right leg over his knee. He just said that because he knew it would confuse the other to the point of shutting up. He didn't want to explain it to the ghost, as he knew his tough guy reputation would be in jeopardy if he did so.

" ... Can I at least ask what happened to your nose...? "

Thatch looked off to the side for a minute, considering any and every possible consequence, before realizing it couldn't hurt at all.

" ... A fleshie kicked my nose and broke it. "

Casper winced upon hearing this.

" Ouch. "

" Yeah. "

Suddenly the doctor lady came out, Jenette they believed, holding a clip board in her hand. Since this was probably the second time Jimmy had seen this lady, he began to memorize her features. She had long purple hair, her eyes being a slightly lighter shade of purple, and she was wearing a blue doctors hat. Her dress was a bit on the short side, having four different colors (starting from the bottom: green, blue, red and yellow), and her boots seemed to follow that color pattern. She had a white doctor trench coat, which seemed to shape her feminine figure until it reached her waist line, which simply fluffed out after that. She sort of reminded them as one of those really professional doctors, but still kinda sassy.

She was smiling, thankfully signaling good news.

" No need to worry. "

She said with pure confidence in her voice.

" He'll be fine. Luckily the knife just BARELY missed his heart. If you hadn't gotten him here when you did... "

Jenette turned to Thatch, a playful smirk on her face.

" He very we'll MIGHT have died. "

The gray vampire blushed, looking off to the side

" Now... who would like to be the first one to see him? "

Casper and Jimmy both pounced up, both very eager to see how the boy was doing, while Thatch kept his gaze off to the side. Jenette saw this, however, and smiled warmly at the creature.

" Why don't you go first young man? "

Thatch's head snapped up, looking at the woman in utter shock. Slowly, however, he smiled, getting up and walking up to the doctor.

" I would like that. "

Jenette smiled brightly, leading him to Richard's room.

Casper turned to Jimmy for a moment before turning invisible and following them.

* * *

" If he should wake up, talk softly. "

Jenette told the vampire.

" He more than likely has a concusion. There is always the chance he doesn't, but just in case. "

" K. Thanks... "

To be honest... Thatch was a little more than a little nervous right now. What would he say if Richard so happened to wake up? How would Richard react?... Would he remember him...?

" Come on out once you're done. "

" Alright. Thank you... "

Thatch sat on the chair near the boys bed, looking down at his hands. He knew he had to say something to his long time friend... but what would he say? He hadn't seen the boy in, like, four years. That, and earlier when he'd ran into him, he looked at him with such ferocity, it was obvious he either didn't remember him, or he didn't recognize him. Either way... he was way beyond nervous right now.

Thatch opened his mouth to speak, almost closing it as he was having trouble finding the right words. He bit into his lower lip a bit, shifting uncomfortable in the chair. The room around him felt unbearably hot, causing him to tug at his collar. Sweat began to drip down his face; he couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous...

" U-um... "

He choked, unable to speak properly.

" R- Ri- bleh... Richard? "

The boy in the cot hummed, eyes opening blearily. The fiery irises rolled towards the vampire, narrowing in confusion.

" You... again... "

Richard whispered, forcing himself to sit up. Thatch shot his arms out as a reflex.

" C-can you get up? "

The pale boy smiled, now sitting up easily. Despite the fact he was heavily injured, it didn't seem to bother him any.

" I... never got to thank you for saving me... "

Thatch smiled widely, a harsh red blush creeping up onto his face.

" Well... I DID kind of owe you... "

Richard looked at the other in confusion, not catching on.

" How did you... owe me...? "

Thatch looked hurt by this, looking back down at the hands in his lap. He couldn't believe Richard didn't remember him... but... then again... maybe he just didn't recognize him. He didn't exactly look like he did four years ago. Maybe that was all it was. Thatch snickered slightly.

" You don't recognize me, do you? "

Richard narrowed his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

" Heh... I should've expected. After all... I don't look anything like I used to. "

" ... I-I'm sorry I- "

" Thatch. "

The humans eyes grew horribly wide upon hearing the vampire say that name, unable to believe it.

" ...What? "

" I'm Thatch. "

Richards mouth hung low, unable to speak. Unable to think. The next thing they BOTH knew, the human had tackled Thatch into a hug. The creature stumbled back a bit, overwhelmed by shock, but slowly hugged the human back.

* * *

_Casper was unable to believe what he was seeing! Thatch, the school bully, the vampire who despised humans, was now hugging one! What was going on?!_

* * *

" I don't believe it! "

Richard cried.

" Its really you! I missed you! Have things been getting any better?! "

Thatch smiled, almost tearing up, carefully letting go of the human.

" A bit, yeah. My parents died a while ago... "

Richard frowned.

" ... Is that a good thing? "

" Yeah. They were jerks anyway. "

" Speaking of parents... my dad's dead... isn't he...? "

Thatch looked down sadly, nodding in response. To his surprise, Richard didn't even look upset. In fact... he actually seemed relieved.

" Oh thank goodness. "

The vampire actually looked a bit disturbed by this. Even when his own parents died, he was at least upset for a couple days. But Richard... wasn't upset at all.

" I used to think he'd get better after my mom died. But after the first time he tried to... "

Richard cut himself off, unable to finish his sentence. He looked up at the vampire instead, smiling widely.

" Well anyways. It's really good to see you again. "

Thatch grinned, hugging the human once again.

" It's good to see you too buddy. "

* * *

**I ran out of ideas towards the end here... Hope you enjoyed though! **


	10. Caught up

**This will just be a nice little chapter. I will do some back ground chapters later, but for now, it'll be nice and simple. Hope you like!**

* * *

A week had past since Richard had been sent to the hospital, and the boy was on a speedy road to recovery. His chest wasn't bleeding anymore, his ribs weren't hurting anymore, and his head was clearing up nicely. He also seemed a little more cheery than he normally was. It was refreshing to see really.

Thatch was also in a better mood. He was talking to the table group heartily, and his nose was even healing quickly. And when the school day was over, he'd rush over to meet Richard at the park. Sometimes Richard insisted on taking Jimmy with them, which Thatch greatly disapproved of, but allowed it anyway since Richard WAS his best friend.

It was strange... but every time Thatch went off to see Richard, he seemed to get happier. That was how everyone knew that Thatch actually DID care about the boy. That, and the fact that he was willing to save his life. No one had ever thought Thatch could care about a human. At least not this much.

* * *

Casper had to try his best not to tell his friends what he'd seen. After all... Thatch might end up wanting to murder him if he did. But he didn't know how much longer he could keep it a secret. It was eating him up to no end. He HAD to tell someone. Someone who was close enough to Thatch not to have Thatch freak out.

But that was the problem! The only person close enough to Thatch was Fatch, and he freakin DESPISED humans! He'd freak out!

The ghost turned to the two vampires across the way, finding the younger scribbling in his notebook, while the older stole glances at him. It was obvious he was wondering why. Thatch was so cheerful. But Casper assumed every creature was wondering what was going on.

Turning over to look at Ms. Heady, Casper found that she was wrapping things up, much to his relief. He couldn't take it. He had to tell Fatch what was going on. Besides, it's not like Fatch would kill Richard. The vampire may hate humans more than anything, but he'd never kill one. He said it was because he didn't want to attract a hunters attention.

The bell rang, the little creatures rising from their seats. The ghost rushed over to the older creature, gently tapping his shoulder. Fatch jumped slightly at the physical contact, turning towards the ghost.

" Dude. "

He said, smirking a bit.

" Please don't touch. I'm in attack mode right now. "

Oh great. That meant Fatch was in an extra violent mood today. Now Casper was second guessing telling him...Fatch's expression softened, smiling at the ghost.

" Really Casper. What's up? "

" Well, eh... "

Casper was so unbelievably nervous. What if Fatch freaked out...?

" Thatch met up with his old friend Richard. "

To the ghosts surprise, Fatch smiled.

" That's why he's been so happy lately? Cool. "

" But... Richard... isn't... a creature... "

Casper had been right to worry about Fatch freaking out. The vampires right eye was twitching horribly, and his fists were clenched so tight his crimson claws were digging into the palms of his hand, drawing blood.

Slowly, the vampire drew a shaky breath, sighing and forcing himself to grin.

" Good for him... "

Casper flinched, hands lifted in defense.

" Fatch? Are you ok? "

" Just... fine. "

Before Casper could say anything else, Fatch zipped off, to fast for Casper to follow. The ghost was seriously hoping nothing bad would happen because of this...

* * *

" Remember that time when you climbed up that tree and you were too scared to climb back down? "

Thatch laughed, looking straight at the human.

" Yeah I remember. "

Richard responded, crossing his arms and glaring playfully at the vampire.

" I also remember how you flew up to get me, but ended up getting caught in the branches. You wouldn't fly for weeks! "

Thatch blushed as the human laughed, crossing his arms in frustration. Yet he still had a smile plastered on his face.

The duo were wandering around the park, just talking about things they remembered. Mostly they were embarrassing, such as the tree thing. It was kinda nice to just hang out again. It HAD been four years after all.

" So. "

Thatch asked, trying to change the subject.

" How was Twilight Town? "

Richard quickly stopped laughing, actually looking a bit terrified by the thought.

" Eh... it was a pretty little town, but... the creatures there were so violent. Werewolves and vampires often tried to maul people. So, uh, yeah. I'm kinda glad I came back to Deedstown. "

" Oh. Well... were the creatures really that bad? "

" No. Some were nice. They were mainly just violent. Nothing could ever make me hate creatures. "

Thatch smiled brightly, trying to keep his fangs hidden.

" Loyal little human. "

" I have a question for you now. When did you enroll in scare school? I never took you for a scary type. "

Thatch completely stopped walking, looking almost mortified by the memory. His whole body shook, the pain from that day actually coming back. Luckily for him, Richard noticed and frowned.

" N-never mind. Forget I even asked. "

The vampire sighed in great relief.

" Let's get going. "

He said softly.

" It's getting late. "

Richard made a face, clearly worrying for his vampire friend. Why did he react so poorly when he asked that? It's not like enrolling in scare school was a BAD thing... was it?

* * *

**A bit of a boring chapter... sorry. Hope you liked it though! :D**


	11. Kidnapped

**This chapter... is all over the place. I can't explain it. That, and I also don't want to ruin it. So just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

" So you have a human friend? "

Fatch sneered, looking at the gray vampire who was sitting on the dining room table. It was the next day now, and the two were in Fatch's house now. And now the older wanted some answers.

It wasn't that he didn't believe Casper, hell he doubted Casper would lie about something like that. But he wanted Thatch to explain it a little further so he could understand. Just in case it had all been a misunderstanding.

The gray skinned vampire looked down, shaking slightly. It was clear he was afraid of the older creature.

" ... Yeah... Richard... "

" Is he nice? "

Thatch nodded, losing his voice.

" Me nice or Casper nice? "

The boy had to think about this question for a moment. Richard was no where NEAR as nice as Casper, but he wasn't anything like Fatch either. Closer to Fatch in all seriousness.

" ... You nice. "

" ... Alright. "

Fatch said at last.

" I'm not going to stand between you guys. "

Needless to say... Thatch was shocked. He thought Fatch would put up some kinda fight. But nothing...?

" You're not going to prevent me from seeing him?! "

" I'm not your freakin dad Thatch. I don't have the "authority" to prevent you from seeing him. My only rule is you can't bring him over here. "

Thatch grinned widely, springing from the table.

" Thanks Fatch! "

Fatch grinned nervously, silently screaming at himself. He wanted to say how much he disapproved of this... but that wouldn't be right.

" Whatever. "

The young vampire rushed out the door, ready to meet up with his fleshie friend. Fatch stood grinning and unmoving for a few more minutes, before finally scowling and stomping over to the freezer for some ice cream.

* * *

Richard sipped his drink happily, every so once in a while turning to Thatch, who was equally enjoying his soda. The two were outside of the place where they first met actually. They were right outside of the vampires old house. The reason being was because this is where they first met. The two were leaning against the brick wall below Thatch's old room, really just enjoying the sunny day.

Richard smiled slightly, turning towards Thatch.

" Hey Thatch. "

Thatch turned to the human, slowly smiling back.

" Yes Richard? "

" Do you remember how we met? "

Of course he did… he'd never forgotten… how could he? Richard very well could have saved his life…

* * *

_Thatch cowered against the brick wall, (about where he was in current day) holding back his terrified whimpers as he didn't want to give them that satisfaction. In front of him was a mob of clearly angry humans, a couple actually carrying torches. The young vampire, who appeared to be six or so, had no idea what he did to aggravate the humans so. But what ever he did must have been bad._

_The humans grew closer, waving fire in front of his face, causing him to scream a bit, pressing further into the wall. He didn't want it to die like this… at all really._

_Suddenly a voice which obviously a child's called out from the crowd._

_" Hey look! "_

_It cried, quickly gaining all of the others attention._

_" It's the vampires father, and he's about to kill a little girl! "_

_The crowd was soon screaming in horror, moving away from the younger vampire for a moment to try to find it. Standing there where the crowd used to be was a young human boy dressed in black with a hood over his head, a long strand of messy bangs nearly covering his left eye. The boy smiled sweetly and, much to Thatch's surprise, his orange eyes began to glow green. At first the vampire thought this human had strange eyes that could change color, until he realized that he was being lifted from the ground as his head rose. _

_The vampire tried his best not to scream, covering his mouth in an attempt not to until he reached his bedroom window. Sitting on his knees on the windowsill, he smiled at the human boy, whose eyes were back to their regular orange hue. He mouthed the words thank you, getting a nod from the human before he rushed away._

* * *

" Yeah… "

Thatch finally responded after the memory subsided.

" Yeah I do. I really wanted to met you so I could thank you properly after that happened."

" Its also how we became such good friends. "

Richard said sweetly.

" I do have a question for you though Richard. "

Thatch said, a rather perplexed look crossing his face.

" How... DID you save me? "

Suddenly Richard choked on his drink, coughing harshly as it was still stuck in his throat. Thatch made a face, reaching over and patting the boy on the back, trying to help him breathe again. Finally Richard calmed down, panting harshly before grinning at the creature.

" You seriously don't know? "

" Well... I know it was a power, which would explain why the other fleshies would think you're weird. "

Richard made a face of obvious disapproval.

" ... Fleshies...? "

Thatch only just realized he'd said that, immediately feeling bad.

" S-sorry Richard! I-I got that from scare school... I-it's a pretty hard habit to break. "

" Well... just don't call them that around me, ok? "

" 'K. "

Richard smiled at the vampires sheepishness, and was about to explain his "ability" when he felt something sharp poke into his shoulder. He gasped as he felt something being ejected into his blood system. Maybe Thatch could smell the sudden change in his blood stream, for he scrunched up his face in disgust. His world began to haze, and he almost felt a little queasy... slowly he collapsed.

Thatch gasped in shock and horror, immediately hopping over werewolf like, trying to shake the human awake. Soon he to felt something jab into his shoulder, causing his to scream slightly before, out of reflex, kicking whatever was behind him. A needle full of sedative flew up, being grabbed by a shadowy hand, which shot forward and stabbed Thatch again. But this time it was towards his collar bone.

A figure emerged from under the shadow's hand, revieling that it was actually that orange demon Septimus again, whose eyes were now blood red in determination.

Thatch tried to reach out before fainting, unable to remain conscious any more. Septimus merely grinned at this.

" Perfect. "

The demon scooped the children up into his arms, lifting his free hand up and opening his portal to Nerezza. He almost instantly jumped in, not even noticing he'd been caught by a particular blond human.

* * *

**This chapter... got deleted, and I had to start all over again. Naturally this chapter irritated me. But I hope you all liked it. Bonsoir. **


	12. Getting Help

**I am losing ideas fast. So if anyone gets confused, just let me know and I'll try to explain. Sorry for the unprofessionalism. ^_^' Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The young human ran with all his might, trying to get to his best friend's house before it was too late. His lungs burned and his legs were tired. But he refused to stop. The mere thought of Richard dying was just too much to bear...

The ghost's manor came into view, ultimately making the boy much more relieved. His lungs almost felt as though they were gonna burst at any minute.

Knocking harshly on the door, he prayed it would be his ghost friend that opened it instead of his uncles. It's not like he was against Casper's uncles, but it would be much easier if Casper himself opened the door. After all… it was Casper who could help.

Much to his liking Casper opened the door, who was greatly surprised to see his best friend there, panting and breathless.

" Jimmy, what's wrong? "

Jimmy huffed in breath a few more breaths, raising his hand to signal he would speak momentarily.

" Th-there's trouble! "

He said, still breathing harshly.

" That orange THING you told me about… he took Thatch and Richard! "

Almost instantaneously Casper's eyes grew wide in shock, almost unable to believe it.

" That's terrible! "

He cried.

" Come on! I know some people who could help! "

* * *

Fatch growled deeply at the pounding on the door, bringing his sharp crimson claws up in preparation of his mauling. He could not stand people who would repeatedly pound on the door. It was annoying and down right rude. _' I swear, if it's a human, I'm going to bite him… ' _He thought bitterly. Opening the door, he was deeply surprised to find Casper with a human next to him._ ' Why in the UNDERWORLD would Casper be hanging out with a human? ' _He pondered. _' Or better yet, why did he bring one here…?'_

" … Casper? Why is there a human at my door? "

Casper almost wanted to laugh upon hearing this, as it was strange that that would be the first thing Fatch would ask. _' Seriously, of all things he could've asked… '_ He thought, laughing mentally.

" Fatch, we have trouble. "

The ghost explained.

" Thatch and Richard have been taken by Septimus. "

The vampire immediately grew serious upon hearing this, his crimson eyes growing wide in shock. That demon kidnapped Thatch…? He was much less concerned about Richard because, again, he was a human. But Thatch too…? What did that demon have against Thatch? Seriously? Every other month/week/day he was doing something horrible to the little creature. Did he just not like him, or was there actually a reason for it?

Fatch shook his head free of those questions, as now was not the time to be thinking about them. Now was the time to think of a plan. He knew how to GET to the demon and his hideout. It was in Nerezza. All he had to do was cast the spell. But he also knew that he was not strong enough to take on that demon alone. He'd need help. And no offense to Casper or his friend, but they weren't exactly powerful enough to do anything. He'd need Jake and Jack **(lol).**

However, he didn't really have time to go to scare school and get them. Maybe he could call on an angel—no. There was no way an ANGEL would help him. Hell, they would probably kill him on the spot. Urgh! How was he supposed to do this?!

" Say please. "

The group of three jumped, not expecting the voice at all. Turning around, they were surprised to see an angel in a trench coat, and Jack beside him. It took a second for Fatch to recognize the angel.

" … I've seen you before… "

He mumbled, more to himself than anything.

" In a hallucination… you're… Merek… "

Merek smiled softly, slightly relieved to know the vampire hadn't forgotten him.

" Correct. "

He answered softly.

" I have wanted to meet you properly for a while now, your highness. "

Fatch pulled back upon hearing the formality, not used to actually hearing it.

" Err, just Fatch please. "

" Of course. "

Jack grinned slightly, wanting to speed things up a little.

" Now, you needed to go to Nerezza right? "

Fatch looked a little stunned to say the least.

" H-how did you know? "

" Oh, Merek's a time angel and told me everything. "

The angel in question blushed, looking down at his feet whilst his wings flapped a few times.

" Aw, don't be so modest Merek. You have an incredible power. "

The shadow demon teased, gently punching the others arm. The angel blushed harsher, stepping to the side a bit. Jack laughed now, letting his hands turn a harsh red shade, opening a hole in the ground. Or more specifically, the portal.

" Now. "

Jack began, now sounding completely serious.

" Let's go. "

Merek, Casper, and Fatch jumped into the portal without another word. Jimmy was about to follow suit, but a jet black hand pressed against his torso, preventing him from doing so. The boy looked up at the demon, truly looking irritated.

" Hey! "

He cried.

" Let me go! "

" Sorry kiddo. "

Jack said, truly sounding sorry.

" But you don't stand a chance against a demon. Perhaps you should stay here. "

" But Richard's my friend to! I wanna help! "

" What help would you be if you wound up dead? "

Jack hated to be so blunt, but he had no other choice. If Jimmy went, he'd more than likely die.

" Richard wouldn't want you to die for his sake. So if not for me, stay here for him. "

Jimmy looked truly torn upon hearing this, but slowly backed off. The demon before him smiled sadly, patting the human on the head.

" Don't worry. "

He reassured.

" We'll bring him back alive. "

The shadow turned back to the now closing portal, jumping inside quickly. Jimmy sighed, praying that the demon would keep his word.

* * *

**Hurray! Action will be in the next chapter, so be ready for it! Bonsoir!**


	13. Awoken

**This may be a little dark... I was watching Markiplier play "Mad Father" while typing this. Heheh... be prepared.^_^'**

* * *

Thatch groaned, realizing how stiff and sore his body was. The young creature hummed, forcing his heavy eyes to open. The world around him was dark, and he could hardly see anything, but he could easily see the silhouette of his human friend in front of him. The boy was still passed out, but his face was scrunched up as if in pain. Maybe he was having a nightmare...?

The vampire turned his head to the left, finding that they were not alone. The orange demon was at a table, his back towards him. He was doing something that made a harsh scrapping sound, but Thatch couldn't tell what it was. The demon suddenly quit what he was doing, sniffed a couple times, before he laughed aloud, spinning around to face him.

" So you're awake. "

Septimus hissed, putting his hands on his hips.

" Perfect timing boy. You see, I was about to wake you anyway. I was getting tired of waiting for you to wake up. I want to... have a little FUN. "

The demon put a great deal of empathize into the word "fun", his hair catching on fire as well.

Suddenly the vampire could hear some soft moans coming from Richard, causing his eyes to dart in his direction. Septimus' eyes slowly followed, realizing the human was awake as well. A sadistic smile crept onto the fire demons face, getting excited by the mere thought of all the pain he was going to cause. The fiery being pounced over to the human on all fours, grabbing the boys chin harshly, forcing him to look up. The fire easily burned, and the boy had to try his best not to scream. To not give the demon the satisfaction. Though it was much easier said than done.

" Such soft skin... "

The demon purred, his other hand now entangling itself in the boys midnight hair.

" And such silky hair... you are very well put together. "

His hand left his hair and chin, now poking at the temples. Richard squirmed, not enjoying the demon probing at the sensitive part of his head.

" And yet you have such weak eyes. Hell, if I were to take your glasses away, your vision would blur to the point of being incapable of seeing. Shame, they are such a rare color... other demons would pay a high price for your physical attributes... "

Richard could feel his stomach lurch in fear; what did he mean?

" If I were to shave your head, rip off your skin and gauge out your eyes... "

Thatch could feel an intense anger forming in the very pit of his stomach. Just the way he was talking to Richard made him sick... made him want to smash the demons skull into a pile of razor blades then dump the unconscious body in a lake. He couldn't stand it... this guy was mentally unstable. He was a freakin psychopath! And he would NOT let him hurt Richard!

Harsh cracking could be heard coming from the wall behind him, the sound of it crumbling not to far away. From behind him.

" NO! "

Thatch cried, suddenly springing forward, ripping the chains out of the wall and lunging at the nether beings throat.

Septimus ACTUALLY choked, the vampire gripping tightly his neck his feet pressed against the demons wings to keep him lifted off the ground, and to keep a grip on the demons neck. There was such hate and anger in the creatures eyes, Richard almost couldn't believe it was him. He'd never seen his vampire friend act like this before.

The demon glared, his eyes now blood red in obvious anger, before his entire body suddenly burst into flames. Thatch screamed in pain, immediately falling to the ground, trying to put the fire that clung to his clothes out. Smoke flew from his body, obviously causing the little vampire pain._ ' Thatch no... '_ Richard thought sadly.

" You BRAT! "

Septimus roared, the flames engulfing his body turning into a hell fire blue. Hell fire was a THOUSAND times more powerful and deadly than regular fire. It could either kill you in an instant, or leave a burn so deep that it almost felt like it was permanently carved into your bone. And for a demon like this, it was an obvious sign of his anger.

" How f***ing dare you?! "

Thatch growled, baring his fangs in obvious hate.

" How dare YOU?! "

He spat, attempting to get up.

" YOU kidnapped US! "

" And you f***ing choked me! "

Septimus roared, raising a hell fire filled hand.

" And now you will pay! "

Thatch flinched, closing his eyes, not wanting to see himself get hit.

Although... both Thatch AND Septimus were greatly surprised when that blow never came. Looking behind the demon, they found Richard's eyes had turned green, one hand raised as if to focus some power, and it was raised to the same level as the demons. Septimus looked almost perplexed for a moment, intrigued by the humans ability, before smiling softly.

" So I see. "

He purred, turning his body in the humans direction.

" So you're not a normal human after all... you have the power of psychokinesis. "

Richard blinked his eyes back to normal, almost looking petrified.

The demon wanted nothing more than to explore this ability, as it was such an uncommon ability, when his pointed animal ears managed to catch something from a bit away._ 'D***... ' _He mentally cursed._ ' Too soon for them to come running... '_

He sighed, wrapping the chains that had been removed from the wall, around the vampire, as to ensure he wouldn't run away.

" Sit tight. "

He purred, his voice actually growing harsher.

" I won't be long. "

Demon wings flapped harshly, lifting the nether being from the ground. Swiftly the fire creature flew away, leaving the two alone in the dark.

" ... So. "

Thatch began, unable to truly find his voice.

" You're psychic? "

" Yeah. "

Richard answered weakly.

" Yeah I am. "

" Why didn't you ever tell me? "

" ... I assumed you knew. How else could I have saved you that day? "

" Well... I didn't really know what a psychic was back then. Have you always been psychic? "

" Yeah. I tried to tell some people what I could do, but they never believed me. "

" Makes sense. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. "

Richard tried to use his abilities to remove the chains from Thatch, but he was still too tired from using it earlier. He panted harshly, feeling his head begin to spin a bit.

" Sorry... "

He apologized softly.

" I'm to tired to remove your chains... "

" It's ok... "

Thatch responded, looking down a bit sadly. They were just about done for at this point. He just hoped he could find a way to keep Richard alive. Especially with how interested Septimus seemed to be with him, and his powers.

* * *

" It's so dark... "

Casper mumbled, sticking close to Fatch, who seemed to know where he was going. The group of four had been walking for a while now, honestly not sure if they'd ever make it over to the others.

Suddenly Jack and Merek froze up, causing Casper and Fatch to turn to them in concern. Jack appeared to be sniffing around whilst Merek was shaking, glaring off into the distance. Something was coming towards them, and the youngers could easily tell. They turned in the direction the two were looking in, now easily seeing what they were seeing. The fiery demon was flying towards them, stopping abruptly a few meters away from them.

" I was hoping you wouldn't come till later. "

He said in fake hurt.

" But what's done is done. And now... I guess I can have some more fun. "

" Fun? "

Merek muttered.

" What does this mean? "

Septimus grinned widely.

" This. "

With the snap of his fingers, the world grew bright, blinding them.

* * *

Once the light faded, they found they were in a brick room with nothing but a fire place with no wood, and a coffin. They couldn't comprehend what had happened, or where they were.

The squeak of a door caught their attention, and they all immediately turned. And they were all deeply surprised at who they saw standing there.

* * *

**Gliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter! Bonsoir!**


	14. Memories begin

**I am actually a chapter ahead of where I need to be, so I can easily post chapters without fear of being late. Wonder how long it'll last though…? XD**

* * *

No one could believe who they saw there. It almost looked like Thatch, but it wasn't the Thatch they all knew. The boy was all dressed in black (shirt, pants, boots) with a white skull on his chest. His hair was short and messy, and his white bangs were slightly long, seemingly outlining his face.

Casper's mouth hung low, seriously doubting that this was the vampire bully he'd grown to tolerate. After all, how could he be? The only VISIBLE resemblance he had to Thatch were his purple eyes and his gray skin. But that wasn't much to go on…

The young creature didn't appear to notice them and simply walked right through them, sitting down right in front of his fireplace. He looked around for a second, again paying them no heed, before pulling a board of wood up from the ground. From the distance they were in, they could only make out bright colors from the secret compartment. The child reached in and, much to the two creatures dismay, pulled out three rubber ducks.

_' Thatch collects toy ducks… '_ Casper thought, honestly getting uncomfortable at this point. _'Could this boy really be…? '_

The child no seemed to be moving the ducks in a swimming motion, every so once in a while making one quack. It seemed like he was having a good time.

" What a pathetic child. "

Casper gasped, almost thinking that voice had come from the angel or demon beside him. However, he was instantly proven wrong when he saw them looking at the door way, Fatch doing the same. Although, the vampire himself seemed to be furious. Following their gaze, Casper was surprised to see what he assumed were Thatch's parents. The woman looked angry while the man looked ampathetic towards the situation. As if he didn't care at all.

The child the woman had referred to looked down sadly by her words, ceasing any and all movement.

" Where did we go wrong? "

The man finally said as the two turned to leave.

Casper was infuriated by what they said. This was their CHILD they were talking about! How could they say something like that?!

" … No… "

They heard the child mumble, causing them to direct all their attention to the creature.

" I'm not pathetic… "

Out of concern, Casper flew over to the front of the creature, surprised to find his face void of any expression.

" I don't care what they say, I'm not pathetic… "

The young vampire hugged a blue duck close to him, actually smiling a bit when he heard it squeak.

" I don't need them, now do I? If they hate me then so be it. All I need to be happy are MY ducks… "

The creature resumed playing, as if nothing had even happened in the first place. And this confused the ghost. Suddenly the world around them began to blur, and, once it faded, they found themselves outside of a brick house, sort of by a tree.

" … Ok, I'm sayin' it. "

Fatch hissed, easily catching everyone's attention

" What the hell's going on? "

The angel and demon in front of him looked at each other briefly before Merek sighed, tugging at the sleeve of his trench coat.

" We're viewing Thatch's memories. "

He explained.

" And the only way out is for one of us to wish they could fix something… "

" … what? "

Jack asked, not understanding at all.

" What are you talking about? "

Merek sighed again, now letting his head drop.

" My best guess is that it's going to be you, Jack, that learns this lesson, but… we can't get out of here until you feel sorry for something you've done to him. Say you see how badly he was treated throughout his life, and you realize why he acts the way he does. You feel sorry for him and want to find a way to make amends. That's when we can leave. Understand? "

" Ooooh…"

The demon said in complete understandment.

" Yeah I get it now. "

" … How do you know this Merek? "

Fatch asked gently, quickly catching the angel's attention. Said angel snorted, obviously thinking the answer should've been know.

" I'm a time angel Fatch. I know everything. "

" … Right. "

The prince drowned out.

" Well, lets get this over with then. "

* * *

**Short chappie... but I've been doing good at lengthening them, so no biggie. Bonsoir!**


	15. Saved your life

**Further explanation on how Richard saved Thatch. Yay!**

**Also, while I'm explaining Thatch's past memories, I'll be doing it in his 3rd person view, and I'll put anyone elses view in page breaks and italics. Just letting you know in case anyone gets confused. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Thatch was snapping up his ducks, which were floating in the water. The child held them all purely in his right arm, now walking towards the tree.

The tree actually had a hole in it. And once the creature got close enough, he poured the ducks into it. It was a little secret compartment he used to hold some of his ducks, as he had so many of them.

Today was a very mellow day, and the young creature actually didn't know how to spend it. Besides, it wasn't like his parents would let him do anything anyway. All they wanted was for him to remain hidden. They didn't want any other creature to know they had such a "pathetic excuse for a son".

Thatch looked down, a look of clear sadness spreading his gray features. As much as he denied it, their words DID hurt. He tried to block it out, he really did, but he couldn't help the terrible need to cry that attacked his unbeating heart. After all... he WAS still pretty young.

" Thatch! "

A shrill voice cried out from the house. It was obviously his mother.

" Come here! "

" Coming! "

He called, turning on his heels and racing towards his house.

* * *

_" I can't believe his parents hate him so much... "_

_Casper whispered, looking at the others. Fatch had his his fists clenched, looking like he wanted to punch something. _

_" I hate when people treat their children like this... "_

_He growled spitefully. _

_" It's just not right. "_

_" We... we need to follow him. "_

_The ghost stuttered, trying to shake off the sadness he felt right now. _

_" Come on... "_

* * *

Thatch entered the house, his feet skidding to a stop. He was breathless, due to running as fast as he could manage.

" Yes mom? "

He asked gently, shaking a bit when he saw his mother grinning. Which was NEVER a good sign. The woman bent down to his eye level, her grin deepening.

" How about you be a good little boy and go get mother another box of diet Pepsi? "

" O-ok... "

Thatch mumbled, slowly accepting the money from his mothers hand. He swore, his mother was addicted to diet Pepsi.

" um... c-could I, uh, maybe, have one too...? "

Immediately he knew he'd said the wrong thing, as his mothers smile vanished in an instant.

" You'll be a died man walking if you do. "

She hissed, turning the boy around and shoving him towards the door.

" Now get! "

Thatch squeaked a bit, rushing out the door and into the streets of Deedstown.

* * *

Thatch pulled his hood closer over his mouth, eyes shifting nervous from human to human. Walking in Deedstown always freaked him out as he was always afraid he'd get caught for being a vampire. He'd heard many stories of what humans did to vampires they'd captured...

The little vampire quietly entered the store, avoiding the cashiers gaze. He just wanted to get this done as quickly as he possibly could. He hated going to the store... there were just too many... humans.

He actually bore no hatred towards the humans. He just didn't want to get captured by one. That would be terrible.

Heading towards the back of the store, the child opened the cooler and struggled to hold the case of soda in his right hand. It was heavy, and he wasn't too physically strong... carrying this was no simple task for the boy.

Going as swiftly as he could towards the register, he clamped his mouth shut as he handed the human his money. _' Count quicker...'_ He mentally prayed._ ' Please count quicker... ' _Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the human smiled and handed him the change.

" Thank you, have a nice day young man. "

The human said, to which earned a smile from the creature, who mumbled a soft thank you, barely opening his mouth. Grabbing the case of soda, Thatch raced out the door.

" ... Wonder why he was in such a hurry. "

The human mumbled to himself as soon as the creature was out of the store.

* * *

The minute Thatch handed his mother the soda, she forced him back outside, much to the boys disliking. The sun was going down, and he didn't know what he could possibly do once it got to dark. Besides, he was getting pretty tired. He never had much energy, seeing as how he only got one meal a day.

* * *

_" Thats terrible! "_

_Casper gasped._

_" No wonder he ate so much at scare school! "_

_Turning, he found Fatch's fangs digging into his lower lip and his claws digging into the palm of his hands, both drawing blood. His eyes and body were flashing red every once in a while, obviously hating this with every fiber in his body. _

_" Fatch? "_

_Casper asked gently, reaching out to his shoulders._

_" I'm glad Septimus killed them... "_

_The vampire hissed, causing Casper to pull away. _

_" I wouldve killed them if he hadn't. And I wouldn't have been as humane about it... "_

_The ghost shivered, not liking this side of Fatch. _

* * *

Thatch grabbed his growling stomach, unable to stand any longer and sat down in front of the tree, leaning against it.

" Oh... "

He moaned, the growling growing a bit painful.

" What I wouldn't give for a cheese burger... "

The lack of food and the current time started to make the. Boy a bit sleepy. Again, not much energy. Unable to keep it in, the boy yawned, fangs separating a great deal.

A scream made him instantly made him close his mouth, covering it with both hands.

" Vampire! "

A voice shouted.

" It's a vampire! "

Thatch immediately ran and cowered against the brick wall right below his bedroom, holding back his terrified whimpers as he didn't want to give them that satisfaction. In front of him was a mob of clearly angry humans, a couple actually carrying torches. The young vampire, had no idea what he did to aggravate the humans so. But what ever he did must have been bad. And seriously... how did the mob form so quickly? It had only been a single human voice a while ago...

The humans grew closer, waving fire in front of his face, causing him to scream a bit, pressing further into the wall. He didn't want it to die like this… at all really.

Suddenly a voice which obviously a child's called out from the crowd.

" Hey look! "

It cried, quickly gaining all of the others attention.

" It's the vampires father, and he's about to kill a little girl! "

The crowd was soon screaming in horror, moving away from the younger vampire for a moment to try to find it. Standing there where the crowd used to be was a young human boy dressed in black with a hood over his head, a long strand of messy bangs nearly covering his left eye. The boy smiled sweetly and, much to Thatch's surprise, his orange eyes began to glow green. At first the vampire thought this human had strange eyes that could change color, until he realized that he was being lifted from the ground as his head rose.

The vampire tried his best not to scream, covering his mouth in an attempt not to until he reached his bedroom window. Sitting on his knees on the windowsill, he smiled at the human boy, whose eyes were back to their regular orange hue. He mouthed the words thank you, getting a nod from the human before he rushed away.

Thatch watched as the little human ran away, closing the window once he was out of sight. The mob of humans were slowly departing, thankfully. The boy slowly crawled into his coffin, pulling the covers close. Why did that boy save him? He didn't even know who he was. And why would a human want to help him, a vampire, anyway?

... A serious need to thank the human began to spring up at the child. And it kinda terrified him. He'd never approached a human before. How would he do it? And how would the human take it?

_' Well it IS only courteous... '_ He thought, trying to persuade himself. _' And I don't think he'll kill me... he DID save me after all. '_ Thatch smiled slightly, rolling onto his side. _' Yes. I'll go thank him tomorrow. '_ Yawning a bit cutely, he closed his heavy eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I liked this chapter. Hope you guys do to. **


	16. Becoming friends

**I'm not too sure where this chapter is going so... yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thatch tugged gently at his scarf, which now covered his mouth. The boy was in Deedstown again, hoping to run into the human that saved him the day before. He knew the chances of finding him were kinda slim, but he was willing to try. After all... thanking him was the polite thing to do.

The boy carefully sat down in front of a building, pulling his knees close. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous about this plan. He was always slightly afraid of the humans. He didn't want to be experimented on or anything. That was the stories he'd always heard from his father, and he never wanted to take the chance. Especially if they messed with his fangs.

The vampire could feel his arms getting a bit shaky, signaling that he might need to drink some blood soon. He was thirsty, and his throat kinda itched. The boy himself would NEVER kill a human to get blood. He hated killing. He hated the THOUGHT of killing. When he needed to drink, he would sneak off to a blood bank and sneak a couple bags of blood. Mostly type A, as it was his favorite. And it was a good way to survive.

Suddenly the creature looked up, seeing the young human who saved him the other day walking with his parents. His mother had pitch black hair that reached her lower back, looking absolutely beautiful. His father was smiling, laughing slightly. And the boy that saved him was smiling brightly. His hood was down now, reviling his hair was slightly long yet short, and very straight. It shone in the sunlight, proving tot he creature that he was a very healthy child.

The two adults entered a store, telling their son to wait outside for a moment. ' Now's my chance-! ' Thatch mentally happily, racing to his feet and over to the boy.

" Uh, h-hi... "

The vampire muttered, quickly getting the humans attention. The boy smiled brightly the creature, turning his body to face him.

" Hey. You're that vampire I helped out the other day, aren't you? "

Thatch blushed and nodded, folding his arms behind his back. The human smiled again, holding his hand out.

" My names Richard. What's yours? "

" um... I'm... Thatch... "

" Heh... you're a bit shy, aren't you? "

Thatch nodded, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment with his left hand, reaching forward and shaking Richard's hand with his right hand.

" Well, no problem. "

" um... I... I just wanted to... thank you... for helping me yesterday... "

Richard looked perplexed for a moment, not believing the creature had sought him out to thank him, before smiling again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" No problem. I enjoy helping others. "

Thatch smiled from behind his scarf, truly feeling happy at the moment. This human wasn't mean or scary at all. He actually seemed genuinely nice. Maybe...

" Hey... "

Thatch mumbled.

" Sometime... maybe... we could... "

Richard looked confused. Thatch couldn't blame him. He was beginning to confuse himself. Why was this so hard to say? Why was he getting so scared?... Why did he have so shy?

* * *

_" Thatch used to be shy? "_

_Casper questioned softly, turning to Merek. The angel nodded to him. _

_" Quite. Shy, sweet, kind, and still friendly. He had little friends, but the ones he DID have were close. "_

* * *

" um... hang out...? "

Richard smiled widely, trying not to show to much happiness right now.

" I'd like that. You seem nice, and, I don't really have many friends... "

" Really? "

Thatch inquired, truly not believing it.

" How could someone as kind as you not have many friends? "

The human smiled brightly, blushing at the creatures words.

" You're so kind... "

He mumbled, folding his arms behind his back.

Suddenly the door to the store opened, and Richard's parents came out, both looking happy and carrying a picnic basket. Richard turned and smiled at them before turning back to his new vampire friend.

" How about we meet up tomorrow? "

" N-near the park, maybe? "

" Sounds great. See you later! "

The boy rushed off with his parents, leaving Thatch there smiling brightly. _' H-he's kinda cool... '_ He thought absent mindedly. _' I hope he doesn't turn out to be a total jerk... '_

* * *

**Today is my birthday, and I almost didn't want to type today. But I did, and I hope you all enjoyed! :D**


	17. Tragedy

**This is going to be a sad chapter. I hope it turns out ok...**

* * *

Thatch appeared to be a bit older, maybe close to his current age even. His facial features seemed a bit more mature, but other than that he appeared to be the same. Same clothes, same hairstyle, even the same boots. The only truly noticeable difference was his happier expression.

Nothing family related made him feel better. If anything it should be worse. But he had completely stopped caring about his family life. Their words no longer hurt. They had no power on his life.

The thing that made him so happy was the time of day he got to hang out with Richard. The human was cool, kind, and would often stand up to one of his bullies. Sure the human would sometimes get hurt when he did, as creatures were stronger than humans, but he'd always bounce back with a baseball bat. The human always had one with him in case of a creature attack. Very helpful really. Thatch just hadn't thought the boy to be nearly as vicious as he actually was. It was almost like he had the body of a human, but the ferocity of a creature.

The young vampire shifted slightly on the park bench, getting a little antsy. He'd been waiting for his human friend to come over to the park for a while now, and he was a little worried at this point. The human was an hour late. Richard was one of those very organized, and very punctual people, and he couldn't stand the thought of being late. Was something wrong perhaps...?

_' What if something IS wrong...? '_ Thatch thought nervously, looking down at his lap. _'What if he got hurt...? ' _That last thought settled it. The vampire stood up, rushing off into Deedstown and towards the humans house.

Thankfully the humans house was only a twenty minute walk, so it took him hardly any time at all to get to his house. But what was there truly shocked him. In front of the humans house were multiple ambulance cars, police cars and one fire truck. His father looked torn, and Thatch saw no sign of his human friend. _' What's going on...? ' _Thatch thought, now walking through the crowd. He couldn't seem to find Richard. The human was just nowhere to be seen.

Walking closer to an ambulance car, Thatch finally found his human friend. But something was horribly wrong. The human had a blanket draped over his shoulders, and the boy had tears pouring down his face. His glasses were slightly fogged due to the heat from the salty liquid.

Thatch could feel his heart twist at the state of his human friend, heading towards the ambulance and sat by his friends side. He hesitated, but he carefully placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder, immediately getting the boys head to snap up. The boy looked absolutely horrible.

" Th-Thatch? "

Richard said, his voice cracked. The vampire was about to say something, when Richard flung himself into the others arms, seemingly crying harsher. Thatch cringed, slowly wrapping his arms around the humans torso.

" Thatch! She's... it was horrible! I-I came home and... and she jumped and... and then dad he... I-I didn't-couldn't... I can't believe-! "

" Richard! "

Thatch hushed, running a hand through the humans silky hair.

" Calm down a little. I can't understand you. Breathe. "

Richard shook a bit before taking in a weak, shaky breath, slowly letting it go.

" There. Better? "

" A-a little. "

" Can you talk? We don't have to talk about it, but it might make you feel better. "

The boy was shaking terribly in his arms, it was obvious he was hurting. Thatch didn't want to push things like he did, but it was true. Talking would help the boy. What ever was happening was clearly traumatizing. Bottling it up inside would not be good for the boy. Slowly Richard sighed, pulling away a bit so he could dry up his eyes and de-fogged his glasses.

" My mom... sh-she hung herself... "

Thatch's violet eyes grew wide upon hearing this.

" I-I came home from school... and she jumped. My dad came home shortly after, a-and he... he thinks I did it... "

" H-he thinks YOU killed her...? "

Richard nodded, leaning in closer to the vampire.

" He's... he's moving us away... "

Immediately Thatch moved the human in front of him, looking at him dead in the eyes.

" You're moving?! "

Richard nodded, eyes closing as his tears fell faster.

Thatch to felt a sadness befalling him. His best, closest friend was moving away. He didn't know what to say, or how to react. All he could do was be there for his friend, who was still breaking down, hardly able to breath.

* * *

_" Things are going to get more serious from here. "_

_Merek explained, stretching his wings out a bit. _

_" I hope you all will be ok watching this. Especially you, Casper. "_

_The angel turned to the ghost boy, who was visibly shaking. It was obvious to everyone he hated watching this. It was understandable though, this was horrible. _

_The scene in front of the shifted, turning into the most horrible of all of Thatch's memories. _

* * *

**Cliffhanger. See you all tomorrow!**


	18. The truth

**This... will be really sad. My mind is being stupid! I'm really happy, but my mind wants me to write sad stuff! What is wrong with my brain?! **

**Heheh... I went a little crazy there huh? Any way... enjoy chapter 18 all! ^_^'**

* * *

A week had rolled by, and Richard was gone. Him and his father had moved away to some place called Twilight Town, and Thatch couldn't have been more depressed about it. He missed his human friend. His best and closest friend. If anything, is only true friend. And nothing would be the same now.

* * *

Thatch sadly pulled himself to his feet, trudging into the house where his parents were calling him. He was in absolutely NO mood to have his parents nagging at him over nothing significant. Again, he didn't care about what they thought.

Slamming open the door, the vampire stomped his way over to his lousy parents, trying his best not to scowl. Scowling at them would just earn him a night without dinner.

" Yes mother? "

He asked, to spiteful to call her "mom" anymore. The white haired vampire sneered, walking forward and pinching his cheek, much to the boys disliking.

" I think it's about time you man up and bring this family some much needed honor. "

_' Oh Flash no... '_ Thatch thought in irritation.

" You're going to scare school. "

His dad cut in, causing Thatch to raise an eyebrow.

" Scare school? "

" A school specializing in teaching young creatures to be scary. In other words, rehabilitating you into a great, scary creature. "

Thatch frowned, not wanting to go to that school. Scary meant mean... and mean meant bully. If he was being sent away, would he end up being a jerk...?

" And first things first! "

His mom said suddenly, grabbing hold of the boys ear.

" We need to make you look presentable! "

Thatch gulped, grabbing his skull shirt.

" Now let's go! "

* * *

_' I'm so glad I can't see myself... '_ Thatch thought glumly. They had already been to the clothes store, dressing him in the outfit he wore today. They had just come out of the salon, and the vampires hair was now equivalent to what it was today. And even though he loved his appearance in the present day, he despised it right now. Again, he was glad he didn't have a reflection, so he didn't have to look at himself.

" Good! "

His mother chirped.

" Now you look like a decent creature!

This supposed-to-be-close-to-a-compliment made Thatch want to retch. He didn't want to go to scare school... he didn't want to be scary. All he wanted was to run away from his parents. Maybe run all the way to Twilight Town. But he was bound to this, as he wouldn't technically get very far.

The three finally made it back to their house and as Thatch was about to hide away in his room, his father grabbed his shoulder.

" We have but one task for you to do in school. "

Thatch sighed, letting his father lead him into the dining room. The boy crossed his arms, watching as his parents were now by the counter with all the dishes on it.

" To be blunt, we want you to bully the other kids. "

Thatch could feel his eyes grow wide, not believing what he'd heard.

" Wh-Wha...? "

" Not only will it toughen YOU up, but it'll toughen THEM up. And Kibosh will surely notice your ability to train others, and he will dub you an exceptional creature. That'll surely make us look good. "

Thatch clenched his fangs together in an attempt not to yell at his father.

" But that's not the most important thing. "

His father continued.

" There is a new kid in school named Casper. "

* * *

_Casper jumped upon the mention of his name._

* * *

" And Kibosh has his eyes set on him, as he's as hopelessly nice and pathetic as you are."

Thatch growled, not so much from HIS insult, but for Casper's.

" We want for you to bully him, to put it simply. "

" WHAT?! "

Thatch shrieked, red hot anger gripping his body.

" WHY?! "

" If you can whip even a pathetic waste of ectoplasm like him into shape, Kibosh might even make you the next in line for ruling the underworld. "

" ... What...? "

Thatch whispered, his anger beginning to get hard to contain.

" And that's your task. You will do it. "

" Like HELL! "

Thatch roared, his anger finally breaking loose. His parents actually backed up in a moment of shock.

" I am NOT bullying anyone! Especially not Casper! "

* * *

' I-is Thatch actually... DEFENDING me? '_ Casper thought in shock. _

* * *

" I don't CARE if he's friendly! I am actually GLAD he's friendly! Maybe we could be friends! "

" Listen here you little-! "

His mother began, but Thatch would have none of that.

" No YOU listen! I have done everything you've told me to do for eleven years! But I'm NOT doing this! "

Thatch turned around and crossed his arms with a huff. Everything he said... he regret nothing. He didn't care about what hateful words were about to befall him. He would scrub the filthy stinkin' floors for the rest of his life if he had to. But he would not pick on Casper.

* * *

_Casper could feel himself shaking in happiness, unable to believe that Thatch was willing to tell off his own parents for HIS sake. _

* * *

" ... Not the face... "

Thatch's ear pulled back a bit at the hushed voice, trying to figure out what his mother had said. He was about to turn around, to figure out what she said, when suddenly he felt something hard make contact with the back of his head.

Thatch yelped and reached up to tenderly hold the hit area, hearing the shattering of glass shattering on the ground. Obviously it was a dish of some sort. With tears stinging his eyes, Thatch turned around, seeing a terrifying amount of anger in his fathers hazel eyes.

" You BRAT! "

He roared, taking a step forward.

" We've given you a roof over your head, and THIS is how you repay us?! You are GOING to do as you're told! Wether you like it or not! "

The next thing he knew, his dad was chasing him throughout the house.

* * *

_The ghost could now feel his body shaking in a harsh sadness as images of his father striking the vampire, even burning his torso on a few occasions. " No more... " He whimpered. " Please no more... "_

* * *

Thatch was left as nothing short as a gasping, quivering mess on the floor, sitting on his right hip, and keeping himself upright with his hands, his hair covering his eyes. His father had thrown him to the ground after a choke hold, and he was now panting violently as his anger subsided. He knelt down in front of the child, eyes narrowed in obvious discontent.

" You WILL bully. "

Thatch cringed, pulling back in obvious fear. A hissing sound could be heard in the floor, signaling the vampire was crying.

" You WILL be a powerful, scary creature. Other wise..."

The man grabbed the child's neck, and everyone could actually hear him choke.

" I will kill you. I will not show such restraint. Understood? "

Thatch nodded, unable to stop crying. The adult did not seem pleased by this, actually tightening his grip, causing the child's breath to audibly escape him.

" UNDERSTOOD?! "

" U-u-understood! "

" Good. "

Thatch's throat was released, causing his to take deep breaths, occasionally coughing in an attempt to get air back in his system.

" Get him cleaned up. "

He heard his father say.

" He has school tomorrow. "

_' I-I'm sorry Casper... '_ Thatch mentally cried, pushing his hair out of his eyes. _' I-I have no choice... please forgive me... '_

* * *

_" I know why he bullied now... "_

_Casper muttered, tears now freely falling from his face. _

_" It was either that or he died... he literally had no choice... and to think, I actually HATED him for a bit... h-he-e... actually DEFENDED me... when we get out of here, I swear... I'm going to make things right. "_

_Suddenly a a warm, golden light flashed, sending the group into a strange, white world, where they couldn't tell the floor from the walls. Casper turned to Merek, who's wings were glowing brightly and a warm smile spread his face. _

_" It looks like Casper has made the resolution. "_

_The angel muttered. _

_" You finally realized that Thatch never liked bullying you. That he made a choice. _

_" A-a choice? "_

_" Yes. He chose to live over a little bit of nastiness. Any rational person would have done the same. Do you realize this? "_

_Casper smiled, drying his eyes. _

_" Yes I do. "_

_" Good. "_

_The world around them changed again, this time they arrived in a rainy setting. Merek's wings had lost their glow, and his feathers were now soaked and stick looking. The angel frowned, staring at his wings. _

_" ... Guess there's still another persons memories we have to go through. "_

_Jack groaned loudly, arms dropping to the side. _

_" D*mn it... "_

* * *

**I feel so mean! Poor Thatch... but if anything, I only torture the characters I really like! If that means anything! ^.^'**


	19. Pain

**I'm really glad I killed Thatch's parents in a previous story (Chapter 27 of "the pain of a vampire"). But anyway, this chapter is going to be present day with Thatch and Richard. I always have to clarify. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thatch growled, trying desperately to break free of his chains. Even Richard was trying to get him out of it, but his hands could only reach so far. The two had been trying to get away from here for a while now, but they were having very little success. These chains the demon had put them in were very powerful.

Richard sighed, realizing there was only one way he could truly help his vampire friend get away. Focusing as much as he could, he managed to get a green aura to flow around the vampire's chains, slowly getting them to float away from the other. Once they were a few feet away from his friend, he immediately dropped them, his head falling shortly after.

" Richard! "

Thatch cried, rushing to his side. Lifting his head a bit, he found there was blood coming from the mortal's nose.

" Oh, are you ok?! "

" Ugh… yeah. "

Richard muttered, wiping his nose on his sleeve as the blood had grown annoying.

" Don't worry . It happens a lot. "

" I-I thought you couldn't use your psychic powers anymore… "

Thatch said softly, getting a soft, obviously agreeable huff from Richard.

" I couldn't. I forced it… hence I got a nose bleed… it happens when I over extend my powers… "

The creature felt a little bad, seeing as how Richard purposefully hurt himself for his sake. The vampire walked over to base of the chains, the human's wrists, and began trying to use his fangs to pick the lock. Richard gently pushed him with his free hand, as he didn't want to hurt the others fangs by moving the arm he was working on.

" Thatch, you need to get out of here. Septimus could be back any minute! "

" No. "

Thatch said, slightly differently as his fangs were still out of his mouth.

" Not without you. "

" But he'll kill us both! At the very least YOU could get away! "

" Richard, I'm not leaving you. Besides, I got it. "

As if to prove his point, the lock clicked open, releasing one of Richard's wrists. Thatch immediately began to work on the other one, getting it much quicker than the last one. The vampire helped the human to his feet, smiling in an I-told-you-so fashion.

" Come on. "

He said cheerfully, grabbing his best friends arm.

" Let's get outta here. "

Richard smiled briefly, before cowering a bit, looking at something right behind the creature. Thatch blinked, wondering what was wrong with his fleshie friend when he suddenly felt something pick him up by the neck. Thatch choked, feeling a burning sensation around his wind pipe.

Richard gasped, attempting to run over to help, when an orange devils tail wrapped it's way around his tiny frame, lifting him off the ground. The boy growled, struggling viscously against the tail, realizing the demon had come back.

" Tsk tsk. Naughty little children. "

Septimus teased, tightening his grip on both of them. A choke could he heard coming from Thatch, and that is what sent the human over the edge. His eyes glowed green in anger, quickly sinking his teeth into the demons tail, causing the demon to shriek and force drop the boy. Richard seized the opportunity to throw a fist into the fiery beings stomach, causing him to drop the vampire.

Thatch coughed violently, turning towards the demon, who was holding his waist line, clearly furious. His wings kept him suspended from the ground, as he tried to recover.

" You piece a- "

Septimus hissed, his body soon lighting up in flames. Thatch instinctively crawled over to the others side, one arm raised in fear.

" Fine! Whilst the whole school sees your memories- "

" What?! "

The children both shrieked, hugging each other in fear.

" I'll make sure only one of you lives! "

The demon raised a fiery hand and went to strike Richard, his intension being to smack him across the face. But the strangest thing happened. He didn't strike Richard, he struck Thatch, sending the creature across the floor.

Richard gasped, struggling to his feet and racing over to the fallen vampire. Other than being dazed, and the hand shaped burn on his face, Thatch seemed fine. Just a little angry. But Richard wasn't going to say anything, for he, to, was furious.

Septimus noticed the expressions on the children's faces, smirking slightly in amusement.

" I changed my mind on who I'm killing now. "

He hissed, flying off.

" ... Is he gone? "

Thatch asked worriedly, now holding his burning cheek.

" I don't think so. "

Richard said calmly.

And he was right, for the demon came racing back in no time. The only peculiar things were his scent, and the bucket in his hands. The demon slowed to a stop, allowing his feet to touch the ground. He walked calmly up to the two boys, making them wonder who he was going to use the liquid on. Their question was soon answered as Septimus flung the fluid on the vampire.

At first they'd assumed it was water. But that assumption was soon disproved of when Thatch began screaming blue murder. Upon close inspection, Richard found the boys skin was literally burning, scars forming and steam simply flowing off of his face. And judging from the way the creature was writhing at the pain, it was clear the fluid had been garlic. Though how the demon had turned it into a liquid was unclear.

But things didn't stop there. Oh no. The older monster soon pounced over and pushed Richard away, scooping Thatch into his fiery arms. On instinct, Thatch thrashed in an attempt to get away. But it was no use, as Septimus was FAR stronger than him. Using his devil tail to dig into his pocket, the nether creature pulled out a solid piece of garlic, bringing it close to the child's lips.

Thatch turned his head, not wanting to eat it. Eating it would mean certain death. The demon did not seem pleased by this, and began to pry the boys jaw open, sticking his tail down his throat.

Richard winced at the gag that was heard, hating it with a fiery passion. He zipped over in an attempt to pull the demon away, but by the time the human got there, Septimus was already done and floating to high for him to physically reach. So instead he raced to Thatch's side, as the vampire was coughing and retching violently. His face was stricken with a look of pure terror. The human rested the creatures head on his lap, trying not to break down in sobs for the others sake.

" I will return later for his blood. "

Septimus purred. But Richard didn't care. This could very we'll be it for his vampire friend...

* * *

**I think people will be mad at me by the end of everything. I'm just gonna apologize in advanced... ^_^'**


	20. Changing

**Again, I apologize for last chapter. That's all I can say, really. Um, we are back in the memories now. Enjoy.**

* * *

There was a lone figure standing in the rain. He was pale, and his hair was a mess at the current moment. He was all dressed in black, his glasses wet from obvious tears, and were barely hanging on his face. The boy was human. And they could tell it was Richard.

The boy had a closed umbrella in his hand, but he refused to open it, letting the rain water soak into his black hair. His expression was that of pure depression. In front of him was a grave stone, engraved with the following words: " Here lies Lydia Griffin. Beloved wife and mother. RIP. "

Yes. The child was at his mothers funeral, his father standing right beside him. The man stood emotionless under an umbrella, refusing to look at his child. But again, he thought this was all Richard's fault.

* * *

_" Why are we starting his memories here? "_

_Jack asked, turning to the time angel. _

_" Maybe because most of his previous memories were with Thatch, so we aren't going to revisit them. "_

_Merek answered softly, shoving his hands into his coat pocket. _

* * *

Hours passed, the human was at home now, trying to sleep with his wet hair. But he couldn't. The image of his mother jumping kept replaying in his head.

_" Mom please don't-! "_

_" I'm sorry... I can't do it anymore... "_

_Before Richard could stop her, the horrible sound of a rope being tugged filled the room._

The boy whimpered, curling up tighter beneath the blankets, his eyes incapable of shedding anymore tears. This day couldn't get worse... moving, dad blaming him, mom dying... everything was going to change.

* * *

This was a week ago. Richard had mourned, incapable of crying anymore. Now he was in the back of his fathers car, staring out the window absentmindedly. He was now moving into his new home in Twilight Town, and, honestly, he wasn't sure if he'd like it there. It was dark, and crawling with creatures. Not that he minded either, but he worried that the creatures would be more violent than he could handle. Sure he used to want to be a creature catcher, but after meeting Thatch, well... that was never gonna happen.

The psychic looked down at his iPod, wishing silently that Thatch owned a phone. At least that way they could keep in touch. He COULD always call the vampires house phone, but his parents would more than likely pick it up, and threaten to kill both of them. Him, for being human, and Thatch, for TALKING to a human. Either way, calling the house phone would not be smart.

The boy sighed silently, not wishing to draw his fathers attention, and looked back out the window._ ' At least this town will be quiet. '_ He thought bitterly. He'd never liked noisy places. He was much more of a quiet person.

Richard began to dig into the backpack he'd brought, pulling out three objects. The first was a bag of chili cheese Fritos, his favorite kind of chips. The second was a litter of Dr. Pepper, his favorite soda. And the third, was a small, cute, white rubber duck. All gifts from Thatch. The child simply looked at the duck for a moment before nuzzling it against his cheek. Out of everything he had to leave behind, he'd miss Thatch the most...

The car suddenly stopped, and the boy swiftly untangled himself from the multiple objects he was buried beneath. Looking out the window, he saw a little black house with a brick arch way. Despite how beautiful the house was, Richard found himself disgusted with it. Quickly he scooped all of his things back into his bag, swinging it onto his back and racing out of the car.

Rushing into the house and attempting to race upstairs to his room, Richard was greatly surprised when his father actually stopped him. The child looked up at him opinion utter confusion, eyes pleading for an answer. Luckily it was soon answered as the man handed him a broom.

" Sweep. "

He said simply. Richard blinked, almost refusing as it was so unexpected, when he decided it would be better if he didn't provoke his father. After all, he was already upset with him. Slowly he took it from the others hand, sweeping quickly so he could escape to his room as soon as he could. He never liked sweeping. The dust always made him sneeze.

" Faster! "

Mr. Griffin hissed, scaring Richard to the point of sweeping to the best of his ability. He even managed to keep the speed despite how tired it made him. He suddenly stopped for a moment, making a slightly strange face before he sneezed. Needless to say, his father was a little less than pleased. The man snagged the broom from the child's hands and hit him upside the head with the handle.

Richard tried not to make any sounds of pain, despite the amount of it coursing through his head. His vision actually blurred a great deal, preventing him from seeing for a moment. But once it cleared, he came to face his fathers unhappy scowl.

" Because of that, "

He growled.

" Now you get to scrub the floors to. I'm going to put my stuff away. You better be cleaning by the time I come back. "

Once his father was out of sight, Richard ran over to the sink, filling a bucket with water._ 'Why did he hit me?! '_ He mentally screamed. _' He's never done that before... ' _

All the human knew at the moment was that things were changing. And it terrified him to the bone.

* * *

**Poor Richard... :( **

**Things won't be getting happy anytime soon, just a heads up. Bonsoir. **


	21. Embarrassment

**I feel so bad for Richard. Oh, and FYI, I have a lot of homework due to freaking finals, so I may or may not post tomorrow. Just a heads up. And this chapter will be heavily dialogued. But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The child shifted nervously, trying to avoid the other kids stares. It was the first day of school, and Richard was now enrolled in this school. He honestly wanted to learn, he just didn't want to interact with anyone. He was much more comfortable around creatures than he was humans.

" Everyone, this is Richard. "

The teacher, Mr. Neil, said cheerfully. It was strange, but this man seemed to be happy he was in his class. Maybe he had an "in" with his father?

" Richard, please take your seat. "

" ok... "

He rushed over to his desk, sitting down with a slight huff. He brought out a history book, turning it to the right page.

* * *

**(AN: I don't wish to explain a history class. Nothing happens. XD)**

* * *

Lunch had finally rolled around, and the psychic couldn't help the smile that clung to his face. He loved his previous class: English. They were reading a book right now, "Dead until dark" and it was a book about a young, blond human girl named Sookie Stackhouse, who could hear other peoples thoughts. He thought the name was a little peculiar, but who was he to judge?

Looking around, he was less than pleased to find the cafeteria was packed. He'd have to sit by someone. Walking over to the closest table, he carefully placed his tray down, sitting between two people. The entire table looked at him as if he he were crazy, causing him to grin nervously.

" ugh, is he serious? "

The girl across from table huffed. Soon everyone left. Richard sighed in obvious irritation before stabbing his salad with a fork. He didn't care that they left, he just cared that they acted like such pricks. Seriously, how low could they get?

" Hey buddy. "

The boy jumped and looked up, finding an older looking boy in front of him, who looked genuinely curious.

" You new here? "

" Uh, yeah. I'm Richard. "

" I'm Brice. I'm head of the student newspaper, and I was wondering if I could do a quick interview. You know, because you're new. "

Richad shifted nervously in his chair, honestly not sure what he wanted to do. This boy seemed genuine enough, but Richard had always hated being interviewed. And would there be a down side? Maybe it could be a benefit. Maybe people would like hanging out with him more if they knew him better.

" S-sure. "

Brice sat down across from him, smiling brightly.

" Ok, let's start with something easy. What's your favorite color? "

" Midnight blue. "

" Nice. Favorite animal? "

" Polar bear cub. "

" Vampires or- "

" Vampires. "

Brice looked at him as if he'd just said the funniest thing in the world.

" ... Ok, vampires then. Favorite song? "

" Circus for a psycho by Skillet. "

" Really?... Ok then. Warm weather or cold? "

" Cold. "

" You're a strange one, aren't you? Are you allergic to anything? "

" Peanuts. "

" Favorite show? "

" Happy tree friends. "

* * *

_Even though Fatch hated all humans, he had to admit, this one was pretty cool. He was the only human he knew that liked a gory show like happy tree friends. A soft smile crossed his face._

* * *

" ... Ew. Ok, uh, do you prefer a mom or- "

" Mom. No contest. "

" Harsh. Um, night person or morning person? "

" Um... night. "

" Are you a punk, emo, goth, or something?

" Um... punk? "

" Wow. Cool. Um... any siblings? "

" No. Only child. "

" Rich? "

" Yeah. "

" Cool. Final questions, any unique abilities? "

" Eh... no. "

Technically his psychokinesis would count, but he barely knew this guy. He could just up and say he was a psychic. He would be looked upon as a freak.

" Cool. Thank you for your time. "

* * *

It was the next day now, and Richard was in a bit of a cheery mood. He was hoping the interview would bring him some new friends. After all, attempting to be nice to his own kind was worth a shot.

He passed though the hall, he couldn't help but notice the stares he was getting, even catching a few people giggling. He couldn't help but feel a little afraid. Why were they all looking at him like that? He hadn't done anything yet...

Walking up to the pile of school newspapers, he began to wonder how that interview article turned out. He quickly scooped up a paper and began reading the article.

_" Snobby rich kid Richard Griffin is a dark, gothic child with no personality. He loves everything inhuman, and is probably a momma's boy. "_

The humans mouth hung open, unable to believe what he just read. Who the hell did that boy think he was?!

Despite the fact his brain was strong, he was currently unable to think. He almost felt his eyes turning green as his psychic abilities were taking hold of his mind. He turned and ran out of the room, tears threatening to fall down his face.

* * *

**I am so mean... :( Bonsoir.**


	22. Personality

**I'm going to attempt to explain something more in depth now, but if might struggle, so it may sound funny. So I'm sorry if it gets confusing. ^.^'**

* * *

Richard sighed, rubbing the back of his head which still ached from dodge ball earlier. It was his P.E. game for the day, and, he swore, he was like a freaking target.

A couple months had gone by. School and home hadn't gotten any better. His dad was now getting more vicious. In fact, yesterday, he actually tried to kill him by wrapping a rope around his neck and tightening it harshly. Richard had managed to slip away, but the harsh rope burns were still on his neck. He had taken to wearing his black collar since this day. Just in case it happened again. He was really just glad his father began to go on business trips. He was rarely around the house any more. But Richard wasn't complaining.

The kids at school were getting a bit more harsh as well. The popular kids had begun to beat him up, and sometimes took his lunch money. Of course the lunch didn't bother him. He could always just eat his fill when he got home. Besides that, the cafeteria food kind of stunk. The only good part about the school food was the salad.

As depressing as this sounded Richard actually stopped caring about his torment. It had becime so frequent, he came to expect it. And as such, he'd stopped caring. It was just life to him now. And he knew couldn't stop it. He might as we'll take it with a little dignity.

The human turned a corner, relieved to find he was at home. He really needed to rest right now. His head ached horribly at this point. And if he didn't tend to it, his psychic abilities might not work for a while. He didn't want that to happen, as he loved his powers.

Digging into his pocket, he pulled out his house key and turned it in the lock.

" Richard? "

The child jumped slightly, turning around to see a brunette woman standing there, emerald eyes simply sparkling at the sight of the boy.

" Oh my Flash it IS you! "

Before Richard could react, the woman zipped forward and tackled him into hug. The boy stood ridged for a moment, almost confused, before realization finally dawned on him. He quickly returned the hug.

" Auntie Grace! It's been so long! "

This was his aunt on his mothers side. He was almost afraid he wouldn't see her again, since he moved and all. She used to take care of him when him when his parents went on dates. So he deeply enjoyed her company. She was one of the few people who understood him. The boy hugged her tighter.

* * *

Soon the two were inside; Grace had made him some camomile tea. He loved her tea. She used to make it all the time. It was always sweet, yet mild. And it always managed to soothe his soul.

" So how's your dad been? "

Grace asked gently.

" Has he been getting any better? He seemed so upset at my sisters funeral. "

Richard sighed softly, lowering his teacup, scratching his still burning neck. He'd been dreading a question like that. How could he tell her that his father went off the deep end?_ ' How can I tell her that he tried to kill me...? '_ Before he could respond, Aunt Grace zipped over and grabbed his hand, swiftly pulling his collar down and reviling the rope burns. Richard's eyes widened, and he began trying to squirm out of her grasp.

" That bad huh? "

" H-how did you-? "

He stuttered, but was quickly cut off by her hand.

" Your forgetting that your psychic abilities came from MY half of the family. "

She explained.

" But my powers are stronger. I can read your mind as well. "

Yes. Even though his mom hadn't been a psychic, his aunt had been. It was another reason they got along so well. She had taught him how to control his psychokinesis, and how to extend it if it felt like he couldn't use it any more. There was so much he'd learned from her.

Back to the point, Richard was terrified at this point. He whined, trying to get out of her grasp.

" Looks like his condition got worse. "

" C-condition? "

Richard pondered, looking his aunt in the eye.

" Well... it's really a personality disorder. Your father is narcissistic. "

The boy froze ridged, shivering slightly.

" It's why your mother... quit... as well. She couldn't deal with it anymore, and depression runs in our family. "

_' Mom died because of dad... but mom meant the world to dad... it was no wonder dad went insane... '_ Richard thought sadly, tears unknowingly rolling down his face. Grace saw this and brought him into a gentle embrace, allowing him to cry freely.

_' Don't worry Richard. '_ She thought bitterly. _' I'll find a way to take you away from all this. '_

* * *

**I almost didn't post. If I made any mistakes with the narcissistic thing, let me know please. :)**


	23. Crashed and rescued

**I THINK this will be the final memory. I'll announce for sure by the end. **

**Also, since this is my story and such, I shall introduce an alien character. There is a picture on my deviantart: SilveryGold. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Richard was at least eleven now, looking more mature now, and more like his present day self. Although his hair was slightly shorter.

Naturally, things hadn't gotten any better. If anything, they'd gotten worse. His aunt had a heart-attack a few days after she visited him, and that just killed him inside. He didn't feel things as strongly anymore. If he got hit, he didn't care. If he got sick or injured, he didn't care. Even if his dad tried to kill him, he didn't care. He just didn't have it in him to try anymore. He just wanted to turn 18 as soon as possible so he could FINALLY move out. He was just done with everything.

School had changed a lot though. The school bullies actually respected/feared him now. A few weeks ago, a bully named Derk had tried to beat him up. Naturally, Richard was numb that day, and just kept trying to get up and go home, as it was the end of the day. But after that bully called him a "freak", something just snapped inside.

Using his psychic powers, he managed to fight back, hitting a thousand times harder with his psychic powers amping up his hits. That was actually something he learned how to due thanks to aunt Grace. Although, it used up a LOT of energy, and tended to give him a monster headache afterwards, so he didn't tend to do it often.

Ever since then, kids didn't pick on him, as Derk was actually the biggest bully at school. Personally, Richard would never understand school society, but hey, if he was getting a bit less tortured, then who was he to complain?

The boy turned a corner, hoping to get home soon. He was starting to get tired, and figured it was about time for him to eat. What was it, four o'clock? Maybe even sooner? Geez he needed a watch.

He picked up the pace a bit, which really came in handy as he soon reached his house. As he began digging around in his pocket, there was suddenly a LOUD crashing sound, the earth itself trembling._ ' What the hell?! ' _He mentally yelped, hearing a soft, weak whimper coming from behind him. He couldn't help but turn around, and he could not BELIEVE his eyes.

Infront of him was the wreckage of what appeared to be a UFO. Spaceship... whatever it was an alien ship. It was clearly broken, pieces spread across the lawn, the ship on fire in a select few places. But all of this was the least of his concern. On the top of the wreckage, was a being with fiery red messy hair, two strange scythe like antenna hanging low. A thick, bright blue liquid was dripping from him, which Richard assumed was blood. That's when he found the reason for it. A huge, long, thick shard of glass from his ship had pierced straight through his middle, right below a machine on his back.

Richard gagged slightly at the sight, before his instincts finally kicked in and he rushed over, shattering the top half of the shard, as it would cause less pain. From his current view, he found the aliens shirt was red with three stripes (two silver, top and bottom, and one black), and his sleeves were silver and black. He wore black gloves on his three fingered hand, and black pants that looked like they were fused with black boots. And the round, half sphere machine on his back was white with five red dots.

The human tried to shake off the shock of seeing a real alien and gently began to lift the alien from the glass. The latter whined rather pitifully at the slicing feeling in his abdomen.

" I-I'm sorry... "

Richard said softly, truly hating the sound the alien was making.

" I just need to get you out of this. "

Finally the creature was free, blood pooling from the wound. Richard bit his lip._ ' That's not good... ' _Setting the other on the ground, helping him sit up, he pulled off his own coat and began tearing it up, soon wrapping it around his waist.

Once it seemed sufficient, Richard picked up the alien, leading him inside.

* * *

The creature was lying on the humans bed, said human actually stitching him up to the best of his ability. Literally stitching. He had already stitched up his back and was now working on his midsection. The alien had not stirred since he had been moved to the bed. Richard was almost afraid he was dead.

Finally he finished with his sutures, carefully lowering the aliens shirt. It was then the alien opened his eyes for the first time, reviling glossy ruby eyes. The larger glossy part rolled to look at Richard, proving that the shine acted as pupils.

" ... Y-you... "

He murmured, raising his hand weakly.

" ... saved me... "

" Yes. Uh, my names Richard Griffin. Can I ask your name? "

The creature seemed a little hesitant before he gained a soft look of sadness.

" ... Zeke... Zeke Supernova... "

" Can I ask why you crashed Zeke? "

Once again his face seemed saddened.

" It... was meant to crash. "

He said in a monotone, seemingly getting more energy as he sat up.

" I got banished from my planet... I faked my way through pilot school. "

" Pilot school? "

Richard asked softly.

" Sounds cool. "

" Yeah... it was. Until I got caught anyway. "

Richard bit his lip again, feeling pity for this young alien.

" Well... I don't think you can leave anytime soon... "

He mouthed.

" And I don't think the humans would be all to pleased to see you walking about... "

" Humans... "

Zeke muttered, having obviously never used the word before.

" So why don't you stay here? "

The aliens antenna stood up tall upon hearing this.

" I mean, you'd have to hide when my dad gets home, but theres a passage in here that he actually doesn't know about. It shouldn't be to difficult to pull. Interested? "

" Are you KIDDING?! "

Zeke yelled, truly jumping the human, who had only heard him speak softly this whole time.

" That would be AMAZING! Yes! I'd love to! "

" ... Well. "

Richard said, laughing slightly.

" I guess you're living here then. "

* * *

_The small group of four were surprised to one, sea n alien, and two, see Richard warm right up to him. It was unthinkable really. No one, not even a creature could do that. _

_Suddenly the world around them turned to a static akin to tv static, and soon the world around them slipped away. _

* * *

**Please no one complain about Zeke. I love him, and he will have a huge role later in the series. **

**Anyway, last memory. Goodnight. **


	24. Death

**I think if I really tried, this could be the last chapter. Please bear with me. **

* * *

The four soon found themselves back in the darkened world, three of them not truly understanding what had happened. Why were they suddenly flung back here? Weren't they only supposed to come back if they found something they wanted to change in Richard's life? Maybe they had made the mental decision to help and only Merek knew who it was.

Speaking of Merek, the angel actually looked a bit mortified at the moment. As if he didn't think this would happen.

" Somethings up! "

He yelled, looking the other three dead in the eyes.

" No one made a decision! Septimus' power must have weakened somehow! Let's go while his illusion is gone! "

* * *

Richard held Thatch, unable to believe what he was seeing. The most powerful demon he had ever met, was now being struck down by his alien friend Zeke. The alien had shown up out of freaking NO where! After Septimus broke a few of the fallen vampires bones, Zeke just showed up and started throwing punches and shooting a few bullets. But seriously, how in the name of FLASH did he get here?! And how did he seemingly know he was in trouble?!

The sound of blood spilling caused Richard to look down at. Thatch, whose condition was getting worse by the second. His skin had paled considerably, and his legs were broken, along with his left hand, and maybe a few ribs. He was lying on his stomach, on a few occasions throwing up blood as he just had. It was the garlic, which was either poisoning him, or burning out his insides. Either or. Richard knew he needed medical attention. And fast. But how could he get out of here?

Suddely Zeke was thrown skidding against the floor, landing not more than three feet in front of them. His pale cheeks had a few claw scratches, and the burn hand print, but other than that he seemed fine. The alien tried to get back up when the orange demon slammed a foot down on his back, causing him to hiss slightly.

" Hm. "

Septimus growled, his fingers gently training the open wound, bringing the blood up to his lips.

" I've never had an aliens blood before, let alone a Novian's blood. "

Zeke flinched, wondering how the demon knew his species name.

Septimus licked the blood, his hair flickering with fire briefly. His mouth hung open in shock, as this was actually the most delicious blood he'd ever tasted. Immediately he leaned down and sank his fangs into the boys neck, causing him to scream at this new found pain.

The demon was in heaven with the taste. He could have stayed there forever. But this of course was interrupted when he felt something pierce through his middle. Removing his fangs and looking down, he found what appeared to be a mechanical spider leg had gone straight through him. He glared violently, before simply breaking it in half, pulling the remaining half out of his body.

Septimus was in to good of a mood to care about the stab wound. Taking a deep breath, he allowed the flames to engulf his body. Once it faded, however, the demon actually looked a little different. His skin was now pale, his ears were pitch black, his tail was now short and not very demonic, and the inside of his wings were a dark blue, various holes being apparent. The demon sighed, letting his wings stretch out.

" Ah. It feels good to be back to normal. I think I finally drank enough blood to get back my old looks and powers. "

He said more to him self than anything.

" I was stuck with that stupid orange skin for so long, it feels great to have my old pale skin back. I'll murder the angel that cast that spell on me. "

So he was never meant to look like that? What angel out that spell on him? And why? Septimus leaned down towards the alien, licking the rest of the blood off the boys neck.

It wasn't long before it irritated Zeke, and the alien threw his fist into the demons face. The nether being hissed, holding his eye, which took the biggest blow. Zeke smiled in slight satisfaction.

Suddenly rushing footsteps could be heard coming towards them, and Richard and Zeke looked forward to find Merek, Jack, Casper and Fatch rushing up to them. Merek and Jack rushed over to Septimus, each one pulling on one of his wings to keep him immobilized.

Fatch and Casper both ran over to the small group of three, both of them instantly noticing Thatch's condition.

" Wh-what happened? "

Casper found himself asking, kneeling in front of the vampire, who was beginning to retch again. His breathing was heavy and labored, and it was obvious it was beginning to hurt for him to breathe. Richard instinctively began to stroke the vampires hair.

" S-S-Septimus... sh-shoved garlic down his throat... "

Growling could be heard coming from the side of them, and the children turned to look at Fatch. The vampire was glowing red, his eyes red with a stranger dark red to outline his pupils. No body had ever seen this before. The prince stood up slowly, before dashing off and ramming his claws into the demon, lifting him from the ground.

" I've got this. "

He hissed, sending chills down everyone's spine. His voice was demonic now, and it was more than terrifying. It was obvious to all that he was pissed.

" Get Thatch out of here. "

" Right. "

Merek answered, turning to Jack.

" Stay here, and take him home when he's done. "

The demon nodded, turning to watch Merek take the children away. Turning back to Fatch, he secretly began to hope he would kill that retched demon.

* * *

Merek cradled Thatch in his arms, flying as fast as he could muster without hurting the child in the process. He also hoped the rain wouldn't fly into any open cuts or anything.

Richard, Zeke and Casper were close behind, but it almost looked like Zeke's skin was burning to the water._ ' The more reason we need to get to the hospital. ' _In a burst of speed, Merek flew faster, soon crashing head first into the hospitals doors. He lowered himself to the ground, panting harshly, quickly getting the purple haired woman's attention.

" C-can you help him?! "

He panted, hearing the door open behind him, a slight sizzling sound being heard from one of them. Jenette rushed over with a gurney, allowing Merek to lay him down. She was about to rush off to a hospital room when something caught her attention. The child was COMPLETELY unmoving. Narrowing her eyes sadly, she began to search for a pulse. However, when she did not find one, she merely frowned and shook her head.

" I'm sorry... "

She said softly.

" It looks like he's been gone for a few minutes now... "

The room was instantly stricken with grief, sobbing being heard from Richard as Zeke tried to comfort him. All Casper could do, however, was slowly approach the vampire, placing a gentle hand on his.

" Thatch... "

Casper said, his voice barely above a whisper.

" I-I'm... so s-sorry... "

* * *

**Final chapter. Please review! But no hate please... I know I'm terrible. :(**


End file.
